Killer Blow To The Heart
by Bloody Pheonix
Summary: Tsunade is Sakura's master, Shizuna is Tsunade's attendant, and Ino pretty much the girl next door. What will happen when an avalanch traps all four in a cave?
1. Chapter 1 Super Srank mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own the idea for this fan fiction though I do take responsibility for putting them together in this manner.

Chapter one: Super S-rank mission

Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he walked to the hokage's office, with Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

'I wonder what granny Tsunade wants with all of us?' Thought Naruto.

"Gah, this is troublesome." Yawned Shikamaru as they walked into the office to find that Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Ten-ten, Ino, Choji, five anbu, Kakashi, Azuma, Gai, Kurani, and Anko were already crowded into the small room.

"'Bout time you got here." Muttered Kiba as Neji closed the door behind him.

Tsunade stood up looking over them. "Even though this goes against my better judgment, I'm assigning you all to a super S-rank mission."

"This mission," She continued. "Will have two parts. The first leg is the retrieval of Sasuke from the Sound village and the second is the capture of Orochimaru and the destruction of the Sound village. Though you will be helped by a few Sand ninja and ninja from all the villages that are enemies of the Sound."

The most of the group nodded and others simply stood there thinking about the mission. After a minute Shikamaru asked.

"If it's such a big deal why not send Jonin and Anbu?"

"Part of the retrieval of Sasuke is bringing him back and I am certain that he won't come back willing so… since I don't know how much stronger he has gotten I played it safe and called a big force to haul his ass back here. And plus if your all not needed to drag Sasuke back you can stay and help out the second leg team." Tsunade answered.

"I see."

Naurto's trademark grin spread across his face. "I'll have Sasuke back here in three days easy." He declared merrily.

Kakashi sighed. "Is that all? I have some business to attend to."

Tsunade nodded. "Dismissed."

After the group had gone Shizune walked around Tsunade's chair and leaned against the back. " Your sure this is a good idea, they are just Genin and Chunin."

"Yes they'll be fine they have Jonin and Anbu with them." Tsunade turned in her chair, which surprised the attendant so she ended up falling into the Hokage's lap.

"Nade-chan not now!" The slim woman whispered furiously.

"Hmm I caught you off guard that means I get to punish you. How does this sound, you buy dinner and redeem yourself tonight." Tsunade growled as she kissed her attendant's neck.

"Alright but only if you finish the paperwork I bring you." Shizune pulled away hesitantly and stood up and then leaned down and kissed Tsunade. Before the other woman could try anything she slipped away out of the room.

Sighing Tsunade returned to her work.

Authors Note: How'd you like it? Be nice it's my first try.


	2. notes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Tsunade woke up alone, she sighed. She wasn't sure where she and Shizune stood when it came to the fact that they were a couple. They weren't dating or friends with benefits either.

The blonde and the brunette had only ever slept in the same bed once, though at Shizune's request Tsunade had only caressed her attendant, but she had whispered all that she wanted to and would do to her in the woman's ear.

After that try as she might Tsunade convince Shizune to sleep with her again. Every time she tried the woman came up with an excuse to bail. But tonight she wouldn't!

After getting dressed, Tsunade stepped into the hallway, heading toward the office. When she arrived Shizune was already there. _Good._

Sitting down at her desk, Tsunade began to scribble a quick note. When she finished the Hokage stood up and started to walk to the door with the note in hand, grabbing Shizune's wrist the big-breasted blonde tugged her along too.

As she closed the door behind her Tsunade stuck the note on the door. She stopped and spun around. "We're taking the day off." She told the younger woman.

Sighing Shizune followed her former master out of the village and up one of the mountains, to a cave that had blankets and food and drink along with everything one would need to survive in the cave for at least three days.

"Tsunade-sama is this where you come every time you run off?" Asked Shizune

"Don't act like we're in the office and no. I only come up here every once in awhile." Tsunade replied. The Hokage wrapped her arms around Shizune's shoulders.

The young woman felt the older one press her lips to Shizune's neck. Finding her pulse easily Tsunade licked around the spot, she moved higher on the younger woman's neck, kissing and licking. Shizune sighed with pleasure.

The Hokage turned her attendant around in her arms. Gently pressing the woman against the cave wall Tsunade continued her journey to Shizune's lips soon after reaching her destination the gambler pulled away.

Sliding Shizune down the wall, Tsunade moved so that she and Shizune sat side by side. Pulling the small woman into her lap. Tsunade said in a soft, and gentle voice.

"Will you have sex with me, later?"

Shizune's eyes grew wide and she looked into Tsunade's eyes. "If it feels right at the moment." Was her answer.

**Meanwhile**

**Sakura sighed as she read the note stuck to the doo**r of the office. It read

_Shizune and I have taken the day off have fun._

"Tsunade-sama." She sighed.

"What's wrong Billboard Brow?" Ino asked as she walked down the hallway.

"Just read the note." Sakura replied

Ino glanced at the note. "So the Hokage is on vacation!" She exclaimed. "Wonderful!" The blond turned on her heel. As she did this her arm smacked into the pink haired kunochi's side.

"See ya, Ino" Whispered Sakura as the other girl left. "I love you."

"Guess that I'll have to train on my own. Where did I put that scroll?" She said to herself. Sakura started to look in her weapon holder and found a piece of paper that had been folded.

Quickly unfolding it, Sakura saw that it was a note that was written in Ino's hand. It said

_Come to the flower shop an hour after closing time. – Ino_


	3. A long walk

**Chapter 3: A long walk**

**I don't own naruto**

Sakura sighed as she walked to the flower shop. Her head rang with questions.

_Why does __**Ino **__want __**me**__ to come to her house, it been years since she invited me over? So why? _And the most popular of them all was _why didn't she just tell me to come over? Why!_

Sakura walked through the part of the house that housed the flower shop. Stopping at the door that lead to the Yamanaka's living room, Sakura raised her fist to knock but froze up, her fist an inch above the wood of the door. '_This is all gonna be a big joke, I know it.'_ She thought._ 'So I'm just gonna leave'_ with that thought she turned on her heel and started to walk away when… 

Ino had watched as Sakura walked down the street toward. '_Saku I hope that you're understanding today.' _She thought. Getting up she walked down the stairs and across the living room and to the door, resting her head on it so she could hear Sakura as she got closer.

The blonde waited for the knock after the click of the other kunochi's sandals on the floor had stopped, but it never came. After a minute she herd the click of the pink haired girl's sandals going away. '_Saku don't go I need to tell you something.' _She pleaded in her mind. Then with out realizing it Ino flung the door open and yelled.

"**Sakura wait!"**

Sakura stopped. "Ino why?" 

"What do you mean?"

Sakura turned around to face Ino. "Why did you invite me over here. Was it a joke or what?"

Ino sighed and leaned against the wall. "Sakura, I've got something that I want to tell you. Come on let's go for a walk." She started toward the door

With a sigh the medical ninja followed the blonde.

After they had walked through Konoha and into the forest that surrounded it, Ino stopped.

"Ino, come on what is this about?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, try not to run away or hit me 'til I'm finished, okay."

"Okay…"

With a sigh Ino began. "Ever since we were little, I've had feelings for you, though I didn't realize that they were until the day you ended our friendship. Saku I love you."

Sakura stiffened. "Good one Ino. Have you had enough fun yet or do you have a few other things planned?"

"Saku it's not-."

"Cut it out Ino. You've had your fun, let it go." With that Sakura stalked in the direction of Konoha.

Ino ran after her. After catching up to Sakura the blonde wrapped her arms around the medical ninja's waist.

"It's not a joke Saku," Ino spun the other girl around and looked her in the eye. "I love you." Sakura sank to her knees crying. Ino sighed and kneeled down in front of the crying girl, a worried look spread across her features. "What's wrong Saku?"

"I-I love y-you too, Ino." Sakura whimpered. Ino smiled at her and sat down, pulling Sakura into her lap and letting her rest her head against her chest, Ino kissed the top of her head as she rocked back and forth.

"It's okay Sakura."

Five minutes later Sakura had stopped crying. "Ino do you want to go out with me?"

"Of course I do you baka." Ino replied.

"So then Ino-chan, do you want to continue our walk?"

"Yes I do." Ino let her hand dangle at her side as they began to walk toward the mountains again. Sakura flashed her a smile and grabbed it.

END 

A\N: Please review. Yell at me if you want just review.


	4. Chapter 4:Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ino grinned as she squeezed Sakura's hand, she could hardly believe that this was happening, that she had finally confessed her feelings for the other girl. It was even more unbelievable to her that Sakura returned her love. The pinked hair kunochi was leading her through Konoha Forest to a place where they could be alone. She couldn't help thinking that she would wake up any minute, just as she had so many times before. The florist was pulled from her thoughts as the other girl tugged her through a bamboo screen into a large clearing.

The grass in this place was worn down in some places and amassed into soft cushions in other places. The branches of the trees above had been ripped off to allow sunlight in. This clearing had been engineered for something. "Who made this?"

"Lady Tsunade."

"Why?"

"I never asked, I just train here a lot." Sakura sat down on one of the plush cushions of grass, bringing Ino into her lap. She wrapped her arms around the blonde letting the other girl snuggle close. After so many years of denying her feelings and physical attraction to Ino, it took a lot of self control to keep from ravaging her. She didn't care though, all that mattered was the florist's soft breathes on her neck, her pulse that she felt through her skin, and her arms wrapped loosely around her waist. She reclined back, bringing Ino down with her.

Ino huddled closer to Sakura, her breasts brushing the other girl's. Her lips were mere inches from her long time rival's soft neck. The pink haired kunochi raised a hand to stroke Ino's blonde hair. "Your hair is so beautiful Ino, did I ever tell you that?" She murmured, lost in the emotional and physical intimacy of the moment.

"No, all you've said to me in the past few years have been insults and challenges."

"I'm sorry Ino I really am."

"I was just as horrible to you."

How many insults had they traded over the years? How many hurtful comments had they attacked each other with? Why had they done these things? The cherry blossom wondered. What had really caused the to hurt each other so? She'd asked herself these questions for years, after every nasty fight they'd had. So many times she had run to the Yaminaka's flower shop to apologize only to get into another bickering match with the blonde.

The two were so lost in each other's embrace that they did not notice when it started to rain. They held each other silently until Ino realized that she was soaked. She looked into the sky, seeing the heavy sheet of rain that was coming down upon them. The blonde pulled herself from Sakura's lap and tugged her to her feet. "Its raining." She stated to the pink haired girl who was looking at her strangely.

"So it is." The other girl remarked, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I know a place we wait out the storm out."

***Meanwhile***

Tsunade was watching heavy rain drench the forest and Konoha. Thunder sounded to the East as the sky returned to its normal color. She heard and felt Shizune sit down beside her, their arms brushed as the younger woman offered her a cup. "Lady Tsunade, you should come farther inside the cave or you'll get wet and catch a cold."

"I am not a child Shizune." She snapped, snatching the cup from the brunette. She sniffed its contents, sake and from the feeling of the cup it had been warmed. She felt slightly guilty now, realizing that Shizune had gone through the trouble to find a cup and build a fire to warm her sake. She took a long sip, enjoying the taste and warmth of the sake. "Thank you." She muttered, almost becoming disappointed when her attendant stood and retreated into the cave. A few minutes later Shizune returned with a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her attendant sat down next to her, ducking under the blanket and pressing against the older woman. Tsunade wrapped her free arm around the younger woman, they sat together watching the storm in silence as the older woman slowly sipped the sake. The blonde almost spat out a mouthful of sake as she felt Ino and Sakura's presences quickly approaching them. "Shizune we have company." She said gravely, feeling as though her perfect escape was slipping away.

Shizune stiffened and immediately pulled away from the Hokage. She stood up and backed a few steps and settled dutifully and stiffly behind the strong woman. Tsunade sighed in frustration, just as Shizune was beginning to relax, Sakura had to come and ruin it.

The girl's came into sight, running up the hillside to the mouth of the cave. They burst through the opening, splashing water onto her and Shizune. Confused looks crossed their faces as they spotted the Hokage and her attendant. Just as they opened their mouths, the brunette shot up them and began fussing over their wet clothes.

A few minutes later the girls were dressed only in undergarments and wrapped up in blankets, sitting by the fire. Their clothes were stretched out on the arm rocks beside the fire to dry. Shizune had returned to watch the storm with Tsunade, though she was still standing behind her. With the presence of the genin her plan was impossible to enact. Though she thought highly of Sakura, she knew she was only a child and would gossip if she saw the physical side of her and Shizune's relationship, that would spread to the jonin and create a very awkward situation. She was considering giving up and returning to the city. She knew that it would resolve nothing, even now she could feel something from Shizune, what it was she did not know. She did know that there was a chance that the younger woman would attempt to claim what she wanted, no matter where they were. For that to happen in a place as populated as Konoha would be disastrous. It made more sense to stay here, risking that the girls would see.

Ino felt her cheeks heat as she pulled the blanket tighter around her practically naked body. Sakura was mirroring her actions and looking toward Lady Tsunade. The florist sighed softly, feeling her cheeks cool a bit as her body became less excited. She watched as the Hokage jumped up and stalked back to the fire with Shizune following close behind. The blonde sat down to Ino's right, sloshing the contents of the cup she was sipping. Unsurprisingly Shizune stood behind her a troubled look crossing her face as she looked at the leader of Konoha. "Sit!" Lady Hokage ordered her attendant. The brunette quickly sat next to her master. The older woman drained the dregs of the sake and handed the cup to Shizune. Shizune grabbed the pitcher and refilled the cup, setting it near the fire to heat up.

When the cup was warm again Tsunade picked it up and began sipping the sake again. She was slowly relaxing. Ino and Sakura had drifted closer together and begun muttering things she didn't care to pay attention to, she was just glad the duo hadn't started bickering yet. Shizune was almost pressed against her side again and the sake was heated perfectly. Just as it seemed that the world was finally ready to let her have her peace a loud boom shook the cave, then they heard a sliding, dragging sound that seemed to go right over their heads. A thunderous crash resounded at the mouth of the cave, dirt flew into the air. They were blind for a moment before the dust settled and they blinked the dirt from their eyes. A huge mass of dirt and rocks had settled over the opening of the cave. Tsunade scanned the other three for injuries before running to the mouth of the cave with Shizune to check the rocks. She tested a few, all of which shifted dangerously and made the top rocks sway or come loose. Too many variables, it would take more than four people to safely clear the opening and the cave had no other exit. It was extremely clear that they were trapped. Tsunade sat down cross legged, with her face in her palms. Now all they could do was wait for rescue, she wasn't worried though, she'd told an Anbu team where she would be in case of an emergency and to come get her if she had not returned be night fall of the following day. She just hoped nothing serious had happened to the village. She felt Shizune sit down next to her and lean against her, unthinkingly she wrapped her arm around her attendant. Then she thought. _Let those two think what they want, I've faced worse then embarrassment. _Shizune lay her head on the blonde's shoulder and whispered. "I trust them."

"I'm still in doubt, but does this mean the answer is yes?"

"I don't know, Tsunade." Shizune sighed. "We both feel the physical attraction between us, for years we've both ignored it. Would there be anything else to a relationship afterwards?" Her mind drifted back to a day just after her twenty third birthday when Tsunade had taken her virginity, the busty blonde had been so drunk that she had not remembered what had happened the next day. _I remembered though, I remember the kisses, the feeling of being touched and taken, the sensation of being told that I was loved as I neared my climax, the bitter disappointment when I'd realized that my master had simply used me to get of and I remember the longing for the touch of my master._

"_I can't answer that." The blonde looked away. "All I know is that my body wants you and I'm tired of the longing. Don't tell me you don't feel the same." Shizune fell silent then stood and walked back to Sakura and Ino._


	5. Promises

Ino sighed pleasurably as she felt Sakura once again grab her hand and hold it. She was amazed that such a small touch could make her so happy. She had an almost undeniable urge to pull the pink haired girl into her lap and whisper her love for Sakura in her ear. The florist was so caught up in her revere that she barely noticed when Shizune returned to the fire. Sakura scooted closer and Ino realized she was shivering. "Saku, you look cold, come sit closer to me and I'll keep you warm." She suggested, winking at the pink haired girl who blushed. The medic in training nonetheless moved her body flush against Ino's, enjoying her body heat. The blond wrapped her arm around Sakura to make her more comfortable. She was vaguely aware of both her and Sakura's elevated pulses. "I love you." Ino confessed once again, only to be shushed by Sakura.

"Now is not the time." She replied formally, motioning to the Hokage.

"I'm not going to keep our relationship behind closed doors, Sa-chan. I hope you know that."

"I don't intend to either, just keep our relationship away from the eyes of the Hokage. Its disrespectful otherwise." Sakura explained quietly.

"You're so refined." Ino scoffed playfully. The blond smiled more, she pulled Sakura into her lap and nuzzled the other girl's neck. The medic in training squeaked and made a half hearted attempt to get away from her embrace. Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura. "Just relax for me." She instructed as she let her desire take hold of her body. Ino gently pressed her lips to Sakura's imploring the girl to kiss back. Sakura seemed to forget herself and kissed back. Ino pulled her blanket around her and her lover. Their tongues battled for a full minutes before they broke apart. They looked upon each other with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. They fought back mutual desire, until they caught their breath and then kissed again. Circumstance forgotten the couple kissed in abandon until the passion almost consumed them. Sakura caught herself cupping Ino's breast as her other hand gripped her bottom. She blinked a few times before her senses returned and she pulled away from Ino quickly. Ino sat up slowly, looking a bit dazed because she did not remember being pushed on her back.

Sakura looked around for Shizune and her master, finding them sitting side by side, silently staring into the fire. Troubled looks creased both women's features. The florist had regained some of her sense and was pulling her blanket around her body. "What ever happened to, not in front of the Hokage?" She asked smugly.

"Not now Ino." Sakura scolded, worried about the Hokage. "Lady Tsunade!" She called to get the busty woman's attention. Tsunade looked up, almost startled at the sudden noise. A soft smile curved her lips as she observed her apprentice's appearance.

"Come here Sakura." She instructed. The pink haired girl carefully stood and wrapped her blanket tight around herself. She moved and obediently sat beside her sensei. The Hokage smiled and raised a finger to brush across her student's bruised lips. "It seems you and Ino have finally reconciled your differences." She smiled wistfully. Sakura nodded sheepishly, looking to Shizune for help, much to her dismay the brunette was still distant. It was Ino who came to her rescue, simply by walking behind her and drawing her into an embrace from behind. Tsunade turned back to the fire and let her thoughts return to her attendant.

The blond really wondered if she could promise Shizune that there would be a relationship between them after they had sex. She admired Shizune's mind and personality but in truth she was more attracted to her body. That was not a solid base for a relationship. For years Shizune had allowed her to indulge in a few steamy kisses and other physical displays behind closed doors, away from prying eyes. Since she had become Hokage these intimate moments had become less frequent. It had become almost impossible to coax more then an innocent embrace from the younger woman, most of the contact they had was imposed by Tsunade not allowing her attendant to refuse it. She had never even considered that there would be more than a physical relationship between them. As she contemplated the possibility it began to seem more outlandish. Yet she knew that the need for Shizune's body would not subside without indulgence. She had to try, she had to attempt to give Shizune the attention she wanted after she had fulfilled her physical needs.

The Hokage turned to her attendant and nudged her. Shizune looked over, then turned to face Tsunade. They both opened their mouths to speak, but realized that the other was also trying. Shizune shut her mouth obediently. "Look Shizune," The blond began gently. "I can not guarantee that we will have a lasting emotional relationship after we have sex, but I can guarantee that I will try to give you emotional support and stability. I will try my damnedest to maintain a relationship between us. I really can't guarantee anything to you right now, I can't give you false hope but I swear to you I will try. I can tell you that I will bring your body pleasure, so intense you will hardly believe it. I can give you the power to realize the attraction that has been smoldering between us for years." Tsunade confessed all this as she stared deep into her attendant's eyes. The brunette lunged at the Hokage, her arms encircling the powerful woman. With her head pretty much buried in the crevasse between Tsunade's breasts, Shizune fiercely agreed let a physical relationship bloom between the two of them. With that milestone accomplished, Tsunade began to plot the road to the next one. She wrapped he strong arms her soon to be lover and began to think of how she was going to get enough privacy to make love to Shizune.

Ino couldn't help herself as she pushed Sakura to the ground, pulling her blanket open as they battled with their lips. Her body was pulsating with her need as she pressed it against Sakura's. She could feel her core beginning to secrete her arousal and she did not feel ashamed. She broke from Sakura's mouth to straddle her waist and gaze down at her. Sakura gazed back, her face a picture of purity, of innocence. The florist hesitated for a moment before gently intertwining her fingers with her lover's and held her hands against the floor of the cave. They shared a passionate kiss, their bodies writhed together. Now Ino felt Sakura's arousal through her panties, on her leg. Once again the girls parted, long enough for Ino to settle her thigh firmly against her core. Sakura mewled with delight at the pleasure generated by the movement of Ino's thigh. She pressed against it, her arms twitching as her fingers flexed around Ino's. The pink haired girl was relatively quiet, she mewled and whimpered with her pleasure but she didn't wail or cry out. Sakura was panting, grinding back against the blond girl bringing her pleasure. Ino ground her thigh hard against Sakura, feeling a gratifying gush of the other girl's arousal coat her skin again. Her lover was gasping as her body tensed, Ino could almost feel her muscles tightening. Within a few minutes, Sakura could no longer hold on, she cried out for the first time as her stomach muscles clenched and then slowly relaxed, only to clench again. Her orgasm lasted less then thirty seconds, after which she found herself completely drained. Almost unable to move, Sakura tugged Ino down to her lips and kissed her she mouthed the words 'I love you.' Then Sakura passed out. Ino pulled away from the girl, she removed her soiled panties and lay them by the fire. The florist carefully covered her lover with a blanket and removed her own underwear. With a blanket wrapped tightly around herself, Ino soon fell asleep as well.


	6. Lost in thought

Shizune was quite shocked when Ino and Sakura unabashedly began to have sex right in front of not only her, but the Hokage. Embarrassingly enough, she found herself enraptured as she watched the girls express their passion. When she felt herself warming in the crotch the brunette managed to gain enough control of herself to turn away. She felt Tsunade wrap her arms around her, almost reassuringly. Caught in the moment, she nuzzled into the blonde's large breasts, inhaling the sweaty scent. A pair of lips settled on her neck and a firm hand stroked her back. Shizune fought the conditioned urge to pull away from the older woman. She felt the area around her knee hear up and realized how close she was to Tsunade's core. Blushing, she stuttered out. "T-Tsunade-sama!"

"Relax Shizune, it's a very natural thing." The blonde chuckled and Shizune couldn't decide whether the Hokage was aroused by her proximity or the genin in front of them. "Ino and Sakura seem to have realized that."

"It may be natural, but is it appropriate?" The jonin wondered aloud. The Hokage merely kissed her attendant.

"It doesn't matter." She replied, silencing Shizune and allowing her a few minutes of her own reflection. By now Ino and Sakura were dozing, , sleeping off and orgasmic high. All around them was silent, the only sounds were the rhythmic breathing of them all and the throb of Shizune's heart. For awhile neither of the two moved, both seemed either comfortable or just too nervous. It was the brunette who moved, Shizune pulled herself farther into the older woman's lap and snuggled up to her shoulder. She nuzzled the blonde's neck tenderly. "You're feeling affectionate today." The Hokage noted, stroking Shizune's back again.

"Its surprisingly natural." The woman mumbled. Shizune was truly surprised at how easy it was for her body to relax so fully around Tsunade. To the Hokage's credit she did seem to have relaxed as well, her demeanor was no longer predatory as it had been for years. Her appearance had morphed from a hard, stony demeanor to a softer, more friendly one. It was a welcome change. Shizune still couldn't quite accept that her senpai would indulge her need to emotional attachment. Though Tsunade was an exceptional ninja, she was often inept when it came to intimate relationships. Since Dan had died, Tsunade looked upon those she was attracted to as mere sex objects. She had never implored anyone for an emotional relationship. Other than the few times that they had met before her uncle's death, Shizune had never seen warmth in Tsunade's heart. When the two had left Konoha together, it seemed that the busty blonde cared only for gambling, eating, drinking and some nights sex. During her early twenties the brunette had toyed with the idea of changing Tsunade's stony manner with her own affection. She soon abandoned the notion after Tsunade had brought another woman to her bed and barred Shizune from it. Shizune had not believed that Tsunade was celibate during the years they traveled together, but Tsunade had never been so brash about it. She would often invent some training exercise and send her off so she would not be bothered. This time her only warning was a bar floozy sneering from behind a door that had been slammed in her face. It was only a few weeks after that incident that Shizune had shared drunk Tsunade's bed.

Since they had come to Konoha for Tsunade to serve as Hokage, her master had turned all her lust toward Shizune. The decision, if it was one, made perfect sense. Tsunade spent all day in a small office, stressed over the village's issues. She often talked of how much she missed the years of drinking and gambling. It was possible that she associated Shizune with that time because she was always with her. If that was the case Tsunade was simply using her to gain a feeling of satisfaction that she had during her wandering years. Realizing this Shizune was not about to let herself become a sex object for Tsunade, she wasn't about to sacrifice her own needs. No matter what happened she wasn't going to compromise herself. At the same time she wasn't about to deny the chance to satisfy both her and her master's needs and desires. So she stayed in the Hokage's arms, for once completely comfortable despite her doubts. To her it seemed as though Tsunade had finally softened the wall blocking off her emotions. Even if it was only for a few moments she would be happy with that. After this time of silent reflection, she began to wonder exactly what was going through Tsunade's mind. The brunette shifted and looked up to the blonde's face.

Tsunade had unwrapped one of her arms from around her waist and brought her thumbnail to corner of her mouth. She was seemingly lost in though as well. Shizune nuzzled the Hokage's neck, hoping to get her attention. It worked as the blond twitched to attention. She pulled her thumb from her mouth and secured her arm back around Shizune. "What's on your mind." The Hokage asked, her voice gently instead of authoritive.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Shizune replied

"Don't change the subject." Tsunade reprimanded.

"I wasn't." The brunette defended herself. "I was just reflecting."

"Reflecting on what?" The Hokage asked.

"My uncle." Shizune lied, not wanting to admit how heavily Tsunade was weighing on her mind. Almost immediately the younger woman regretted saying such things. Tsunade visibly hardened, her jaw set and her lips form into the thin lines they were usually pressed into. Her eyes became hard and looked guarded. She gently pushed Shizune from her lap, crossing her arms and leaning her body into a slouched position. Shizune could have cursed herself, she knew that Don was a sore subject, especially since the incident with Orochimaru. Every time her late lover or little brother was mentioned, Tsunade became distant and guarded. She knew that this was caused by the fact that those two had been the people she loved most in the world and loosing them had been and still was a tremendous strain on her psyche. It was even worse now that Orochimaru had exploited the people who she loved most even in death. "He wouldn't have wanted this." She found herself mumbling. "He wouldn't have wanted you to block off your emotions at the mere mention of his name, he wouldn't want you to be distant all the time."

"I know that!" Tsunade snapped. How many times had Shizune brought this up instead with her habits of drinking and gambling? It seemed Shizune could never stop her nagging and she was just as bad as Orochimaru when it came to using Don as leverage. She wondered if anyone could leave the man in his grave. "Don had high expectations of everything around him, he was a visionary. He could not see how much of a shit the world around him was! He thought so highly of me and held me to those standards. I am not perfect, as he refused to accept, it was my imperfection that killed him!" The blonde was close to yelling with the level her voice had raised to.

"I was not implying-" Shizune was cut off as she motioned with her hands for the Hokage to be quiet.

"I can't live up to his expectations and you don't have to remind me of my every short coming!" Tsunade continued, lowering her voice as it began to crack. Shizune could see the walls around her greatest weakness were beginning to crumble. "If I was able to live up to his expectations, he would still be here. Shizune, what am I worth if I can't even protect and save those that I love?" Her voice cracked and her eyes had begun to moisten, they burned with unshed tears that she would not let out. Her attendant realized how close she was to falling apart and stood.

She moved behind the woman and kneeled to pull her into a tight embrace. Tsunade's head was pushed against her chest. "Tsunade, calm down. Listen to my heart. It still beats, hear my rhythm and tell me that am I not alive. Am I not important to you? Do you not love me?" The brunette questioned in a soft voice. Tsunade pressed closer to her.

"You're too good for an old drunk like me." The blonde confessed.

"I am not, get a grip on yourself. You're the Hokage." Shizune responded somewhat harshly. Tsunade rested her head on her attendant's shoulder.

"I'd fall apart without you." Tsunade continued relentlessly to heap undeserved compliments on her.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Shizune stood up, pulling the blond to her feet. "You're drunk."

"I told you I'm an old drunk." Tsunade smiled wryly.

"Just be quiet, I'm putting you to bed before this gets any worse." Shizune ordered, pretty much carrying Tsunade to the Futon mattress she had lay out. The brunette lay her master down and covered her with a blanket before checking the fire and smothering it down to the embers. Next she checked to see if Ino and Sakura were covered. Unsurprisingly both girls had kicked away their blankets so Shizune recovered them before returning to Tsunade's side.

She lay on the mattress next to the blonde. There were only three blankets, all of which were in use so she did not cover herself. Tsunade seemed to notice this and lifted her blanket for her attendant to crawl under. Shizune refused for a minute then realized that her master would not relent and rolled under. She snuggled up to Tsunade's bosom and rested her head there. She listened intently to the beat of the blonde's heart. As she felt herself being lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sound, a thought sprung into her head. _Let the world bring all its hardships for she would never give up the feeling that had sprouted in her breast. She felt united and at peace with Tsunade. She could not help thinking that she loved Tsunade in the euphoric, pre-dream moment. _


	7. Keep Trying

Ino moaned as she turned onto her back, kicking at the blanket draped around her waist. She felt a set of hands press on her shoulder before a pair of soft lips touched her own. The blonde kissed the lips against her own desperately, knowing instantly who they belonged to. The lips swiftly pulled away before the hands began to shake her. "Ino wake up. You need to get dressed." Sakura's voice drifted to her. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the pink haired girl. "That's it, sit up." She felt a strong arm cradle her back and help her into a sitting position. The florist moaned intelligibly when the pink haired girl thrust her clothing into her arms. Frowning, she begrudgingly began to dress herself.

While Ino was dressing herself, Sakura walked over to the mattress that the Hokage and her attendant were sleeping on, she watched them for a few minutes, gauging their level of consciousness. After deciding they were soundly asleep she returned to the fire she was slowly rebuilding. Ino came to sit beside her. The blonde girl settled cross legged, one arm around her waist. Her body leaned innocently against Sakura's with her head resting on the other girl's shoulder. "Last night was amazing." The blonde mumbled, a smile spread across her face. Sakura sighed, she was still processing what had happened last night and she didn't want to talk about it so soon.

"It was amazing Ino, but we need to talk about something, okay." She paused long enough for Ino to straighten her body up and nod to her. "We can't go around, you know, just whenever we feel like it. There have to be rules. Only in our bedrooms, nothing more than hugging and stuff in public. Also regarding our relationship, I want to know something."

Ino grabbed and held her lover's hand. "What is it?"

"Why now?" Sakura asked, then she clarified what she meant. "Why did you tell me how you felt after all these years, and why did you do it now of all times."

Ino bit her lip. "You don't really need to know that, its was a really stupid reason." Sakura gently pulled the blonde's lip from between her teeth.

"I do need to know, I don't care how dumb it seems."

Ino moaned lowly. "I lost a bet with Shikamaru. He knew that I liked you and I knew that Choji had a crush on him. A few months back we made a bet over one of Azuma's evaluations. The stakes being that that the loser would have to confront they're love. I lost, so I worked up the courage to tell you." Ino hung her head shamefully. "I understand if you feel betrayed or devalued and I'm sorry."

Sakura offered a weak smile as she tilted her chin up. "Look at me." She instructed, looking her lover in the eye. "Shikamaru is a sharp guy, he may act lazy and uncaring, but he always has good intentions with his actions. Even if it was as dumb bet that you thought was set up only to humiliate you, Shikamaru must have figured out my feelings toward you. I just wanted to know why you told me. I'm not angry or sad or humiliated. I'm relieved that Shikamaru devised this plot and that you weren't just stringing me along like a puppet for a laugh." Ino looked visibly relieved. "Come here." The pink haired ninja opened her arms for Ino, who crawled in the her lap. Sakura wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I love you Ino, so many years of denying that have made me realize that I don't care how you realized that you loved me too, or came to the decision to tell me. All I care is that you did, because now we're happy and you should be celebrating that just like I am. I'll repeat that a thousand times." Sakura hugged Ino tight against her. The florist rested her head on Sakura's shoulder, feeling even more relieved then before. The girls stayed in that position, enjoying a private moment in silence.

Ino let her own thoughts take her mind away, while her body stayed to enjoy the warm, tingling sensation of Sakura's skin against her own. Her mind still could not comprehend that Sakura returned her love with equal if not more intensity, she could not help being incredulous. She was so mystified but at the same time she couldn't stop her need to be physically close to Sakura, to touch her. She could not define her emotional and physical attraction to the pink haired girl. Love was such a strange thing.

Ino whimpered as she was abruptly pushed from Sakura's lap to the cold floor of the cave. Sakura hissed a warning about respecting the Hokage. The blond did not understand until she remembered that they were sharing the cave with the fifth Hokage and her attendant. She turned to see Sakura greeting both of the older women. Shizune took a few moment to politely shoo her away from Tsunade, who was hung over.

After Sakura had returned to the fire, Shizune began to sooth Tsunade. She massaged her neck to ease the pain of her headache and clear her eyesight. Then she made her stay lying down while she made some tea over the fire and found her something to eat. While Tsunade chewed on a piece of smoked meat and sipped the hot tea, Shizune voiced her concerns in a whisper. "We've been in here for a long time. Did you tell anyone where you were going?"

Tsunade nodded. "I told my protection unit, they know that they should come by tonight if I haven't returned. Come lay with me." She patted the spot next to her on the futon. Shizune sighed but slipped under the blanket to lay with her lover again. She put one arm under Tsunade and rested her head on her shoulder. The blonde woman began murmuring to Shizune, who murmured back to her.

When it seemed that the older women had slipped into their own world, Sakura crawled into Ino's lap and snuggled against her. She wasn't going to lie, she was craving Ino's touch. If it were up to her, she would spend all day wrapped in the blonde's arms. After a few silent moment of cuddling. Ino whispered what had been on her mind since the night before. "What about Sasuke?"

At first Sakura pretended not to hear, but after Ino repeated herself five times, that was no longer believable. "What about him." She asked flippantly.

"Don't give me that. What does he mean to you?" Ino pressed.

"He was my friend, my teammate, and in a way my brother." Sakura answered, her body stiffening as her voice became harsher.

"You were throwing yourself all over him, Sakura. Did you love him?" Ino finally got to the point.

"L-love him?" Sakura stuttered then her voice gained a sliver of assurance. "Yes I loved him, as a friend, as a teammate, as a brother. I was crushed when he left me, no left us. He left me, Naruto, and Kakashi. He left us all behind. But I didn't love him like I pretended to for all those years. Sasuke could not be loved romantically, he was too cold and stony. I knew that, but I pretended to anyway. But when he left I lost much more than a crush. I lost a friend, a teammate and a brother, I lost three important people, not just one. He took a part of my soul with him." Sakura confessed for the first time since Sasuke had left. She had surprised even herself because before she had not admitted these thing to herself. Now these words rushed out of her mouth. The pink haired clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had just said. "I didn't mean to say that, I was being melodramatic!" She backpedaled helplessly.

Ino smiled sadly and pulled the other girl into her lap. "You meant exactly what you said. Sasuke was all those things to you. You lost three people when he left. I shouldn't have brought it up." Sakura was silent for quite awhile before she opened her mouth again.

"It needed to be brought up. I've been sitting on those feelings, those words, for so long. I needed a reason to express them. You gave me that reason. I should be thanking you." The girl pressed her body close to the blonde's. "What did you think of Sasuke?"

Ino blew out a breath. " I think that for awhile I wanted to love him. I wanted to be normal but I couldn't look at boy that way. As we got older together, I found myself becoming attracted to you in the way I wanted to like Sasuke. I was freaked out, I couldn't let you find out so I pushed Sasuke between us. I didn't want to face rejection if you did ever find out." Ino answered.

"That's really screwed up. We were in love but were too afraid to admit it. We went years, feuding over a boy that neither of us was really interested when we could have been loving one another." Sakura sighted "What about now though, I know that I won't reject you but what about our peers? Are you willing to accept that you maybe ostracized for who you love?"

Ino looked amused. "What are you talking about Sakura? We are trained to be tolerant, why would that change for someone's sexuality. We have to be able to work together at all times or we could die. All ninja have that mind set, even when we're at home we have to trust each other and be open to one another. All of us understand this. I'm more worried about the civilians, they are the prejudiced ones. Civilians are the ones that don't have to be in the trenches with us, they won't trust us. That's why we have to be careful in public." Ino almost lectured her.

Sakura blushed and changed the subject. "Ino could you see us together, lasting together for five, maybe ten years?"

"I've dreamed about it for years. Life is unpredictable Sakura, I'm happy to just follow our paths and do our best to keep them together." Ino answered realistically. "I'm willing to try if you are."

"I'm willing to try, to strive to keep both of us happy." Sakura answered. "If we agree on that then I guess we're set."


	8. Free at last

Tsunade couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as the explosive tag her protection detail had placed on the rock wall that closed her and her comrades into the cave went off. Ino, Sakura, and Shizune crouched behind the barrier she had constructed to protect them from flying debris. It took a full minute for the stray chunks of earth to stop falling and a few more minutes for the dust to settle enough for visibility to clear enough for the mouth of the cave to become discernable. Tsunade dropped the barrier and strode confidently toward the opening in the rock wall. She heard the footsteps of the other three on the stone behind her. Cool evening air rushed around her in the dim light of the moon. "How are things in the village?" She asked the masked man standing at the head of the squadron.

"Fairly normal, a few teams have reported back and are waiting for official discharge and others sent back progress reports." The man reported. "The Konoha Council wishes to speak to you as soon as possible."

"Just tell them I have other obligations at the moment." She ordered, then held her hand up against his usual protest. "I know you're not my assistant but Shizune is going to be busy helping me catch up on my paper work."

Shizune tapped Ino's shoulder to signal her and Sakura to leave. Ino nodded and gingerly grabbed Sakura's wrist to lead her away. The pink haired girl silently followed her blond friend down to the forest that stood a few yards away from the mouth of the cave. When they had walked a little over ten yards into the protective screen of the trees, Sakura intertwined her fingers with her blond friend's. Ino walked quickly, almost dragging Sakura along behind her as she deftly navigated the undergrowth. "Why are you walking so fast? Sakura breathed.

"I haven't been home for a whole day. My mom is going to kill me!" Ino replied, speeding up.

"Oh, crap. My parents are going to skin me alive!" Sakura gasped, starting to run toward the city. Ino chuckled as she jogged beside the pink haired girl.

"You're so forgetful sometimes."

"I'm thinking of other things, my parents didn't even cross my mind!"

"Well that's to be expected. I'm sure I weighed fairly heavily on your mind over the last day. I wasn't even thinking of my mom until we got out."

Sakura halted as they reached the main path that lead through the forest. She squeezed Ino's fingers before letting her hand drop away. "My parents are civilians!" She groaned with a sudden spark of realization while following Ino on the path toward the city.

"What's the problem with that?" She asked.

"I can't tell them about us, about my nature." Sakura replied.

"Why not?" Ino asked again.

Sakura moaned. "Remember when the woman who own the fruit stand in the market came out?" Ino nodded. "My mom stopped buying her fruit and I think my dad and a few of his friends trashed her stand when they were drunk." Ino put her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"You're their daughter, they wouldn't do these things to you. They love you Sakura." The blond assured her.

"What about you? What will your parents do?" She asked.

"Well my mother will ignore me for awhile before she gets over it, then she'll just had another insult to hurl at me when she's pissed. My dad will tell me I'm just going through a phase and treat me normally." Ino answered after thinking for a second.

"Oh, I suppose that's good. Except for the part about your mom. Though would you be offended if I didn't tell my parents right away?"

"I guess not, but we'd have to keep our relationship secret to almost everyone in case they tell your parents."

"Yeah I know," Sakura replied. "I just don't want to spring this on them until I'm sure of their reaction."

Ino kissed Sakura's cheek. "Relax, I've waited long enough to hold you, I can do it privately for awhile." The blond assured her lover. "Besides, I think I'm going to need some time to be able to tell my parents as well."

The girls halted as they reached the edge of the forest. Sakura turned into Ino's embrace, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. She kissed her neck a few times before Ino bent down and kissed her lover's lips. They pulled apart after one more tight embrace. They mumbled saddened goodbyes before they parted ways to go home.

* * *

Tsunade sank back in her chair after Shizune left the office to go get more ink. The amount of paperwork they received in on day was simply unbelievable. When they had returned to her office her desk was filled with stacks of paper three feet high. In the past hour she'd gone through three inkwells and completed less than an eighth of the forms. The Hokage set the next form in front of her and began to read over it. It was the report from the team she had sent to retrieve Sasuke.

The report said the team had received heavy casualties but had managed to kill a few of Orochimaru loyal agents, they were requesting permission to retreat. Tsunade put the end of the brush into her mouth. She did not want to cause unnecessary deaths in that team but she didn't want her snake like nemesis to escape into another of his many holes in the ground either. By the time Shizune returned with more ink, about five wells worth, she had a solution. She wrote in code on the back of the original message for the healthiest three to stay behind and watch for any signs of movement on the part of Orochimaru. When she finished writing out her response she carefully blew on it to dry the ink fast then handed it to Shizune with the order to get it to a hawk as quickly as possible.

* * *

Tsunade groaned as she stretched out her sore back and arms. The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon and she had only just finished up the neglected paper work. Her work day was about to begin all over again and she'd had no sleep. She looked over at Shizune and realized that she was just as tired. Her attendant was practically sleeping against the wall she had begun to lean against. "Shizune," Tsunade called. "Come sit over here." The brunette startled awake and blinked at her. The blond patted her lap suggestively. Shizune blushed but moved to sit down anyway. Her attendant snuggled up to her shoulder like a child when she wrapped her arms around her.

The Hokage stayed partially alert so she would recognize when Kotetsu and Izumo came to collect the finished paper work and deliver more. The pair of Chunin came to collect her work. They were relatively quiet, having seen the blond and her attendant passed out in the office before this.

Shizune was the first to wake up in the office. She shifted around, enjoying the supple warmth of her pillow before it began to groan at her. Startled, she opened her eyes. At first the light blinded her, then her vision cleared and she could see a picture of green fabric. Blinking in confusion, she pulled her head back before she finally realized she was in Tsunade's arms. "What the?" She muttered, rolling off of the chair and landing in a crouch on her feet. The brunette stretched our her back and arms, scanning the room. The sun had risen almost to its highest paint and the desk had a small stack of paper placed on it.

Tsunade groaned as Shizune shook her awake, turning away from the woman. Her attendant moved and continued to shake her. The blonde swatted her away, mumbling at her angrily. It took a few minutes of gentle coaxing for Tsunade to open her eyes. After that it took almost twenty to convince the Hokage to begin working.

"What would the citizens sat if they knew you acted like a child?" Shizune scolded her. "I know what they would do, nothing. Just like you, lazy bones. You are such a bad example for the young ninja of this village."

"It would help my image and attitude if you stopped scolding me like a child." Tsunade growled as she straightened up and took her brush in hand.

"I wouldn't treat you like a child if you didn't act like one." The brunette retorted, setting a form in front of Tsunade. "If you're good, I might treat you to something later."

Tsunade looked up with a look of vague interest on her face. "What kind of something?" She asked warily.

"You'll just have to behave and find out." Her attendant replied. Tsunade scowled and looked down at the form sitting in front of her. She scanned it become scrawling her signature onto it and handing it to Shizune.

For both women the day passed slowly. A tired haze hung over both of them as Tsunade pored over the small stack of paperwork and slowly moved through it. By the end of the day Tsunade had managed, barely to finish her paper work and Shizune was filing it for Izumo and Kotetsu's morning pickup. It brunette finished and held her hand out to help her blonde lover out of the office chair. "So where do you want to go?" She asked.

"I thought you had a plan." Tsunade replied.

"Not really, I was planning on going home and kicking back with a few drinks."

"Works for me." The blonde responded, more eager then she had been all day as she wrapped her arm around Shizune. Shizune shrugged out of her lover's embrace, offering a small apologetic smile.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "You're place or mine?" She asked.

"Your's, its closer." Shizune answered.

"Alright, I warn you I haven't cleaned in there since I moved in." Tsunade told her.

"Doesn't matter, just blindfold me until I'm drunk enough not to notice." The brunette joked.

The two walked out of the office together and left the building. The two women walked for three blocks before turning into a side alley and walking into an apartment building. Inside was a door that lead to a large, box shaped building with no other doors and a few windows. This was Tsunade's house. Once they were inside, the two of them embraced for a short moment before Tsunade showed Shizune to her futon, one of three pieces of furniture she kept in the place. She left her attendant to go find the booze she had stashed around the place. Shizune looked around her, taking in the shear amount of grime that had built up on the wood flooring and fabrics of the futon and blankets. The place was strewn with empty bottles and books, along with a few of Tsunade's personal items. Tsunade's returned holding four bottles of sake in her hand and passed one to Shizune and put two more down on the ground while sitting down on the futon with the remaining bottle of sake.


	9. A night like no other

Ino stood at the edge of a street corner, debating walking around it and going home. She didn't want to face her mother at this moment in time. Nevertheless, the blond girl turned the corner and walked to her house. She hesitated with her hand on the doorknob. It was almost two minutes later before she could turn the knob and walk into the house. Standing in the threshold of the door she silently closed the door before taking in the appearance of the flower shop. It was empty and dark, lit only by the dim lamp on the desk.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called, disturbing the near silence of the house.

"Ino?" A soft voice her, her mother's voice questioned.

"Yes mom." She answered. She heard foot steps on the floor above her, light ones that were followed by the almost silent footfalls of her father. They reached the stairs before clamoring down them. With speed she'd never seen a civilian move with her mother darted across the shop and enveloped her in a hug. Her father was there in the next second, his arms around them both. Ino stood stiffly, unable to return her mother's hug because her arms were trapped at her sides.

Her mother released her, the look of relief hardening into angry lines. Her father spun his wife away from Ino, guiding her upstairs. "Ino, one of the ANBU explained everything to us before you came home. Your mother is just excited." He called back. "Try to get some sleep."

"Okay." Ino answered obediently, starting up the stairs after her parents, knowing full well she probably was not going to be able to sleep after spending all day lounging around a cave. Despite this as soon as she lay down her bed and closed her eyes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Sakura offered her mother a small apologetic smile as the irate woman towered over her. "I'm sorry mom." She started, wincing as a vein in the woman's pencil thin neck bulged. "It wasn't supposed to be more then a walk, I was going to be back before sun down. Then it started raining and Ino and I decided to wait it out in a cave. There was a mudslide and we got trapped." She tried to explain.

"You expect me to believe that?" Her mother demanded.

"Is the truth, call the Yaminaka's in the mourning in you don't believe me." Sakura defended herself.

"Why would I bother them when I know you're lying?"

"Why would I lie and bring enough person into this?" Sakura shot back. Her mother grumbled intelligibly before waving her hand dismissively. Sakura took that moment to leave her mother's presence and retreated up the stairs to her room. Once she had shut the door, the girl stretched out on her bed. Her eyes drifted closed as her mind began to race.

Possibilities of her and Ino's future relationship flew about in her head. Fantasies of her and her blond friend cuddling in secret in her bedroom, or basking in the sun together on a high tree branch. Many other small hopes cycled through her head as her mind slowly worked itself to sleep.

* * *

Tsunade took a long sip from the sake bottle she was slowly downing. She had one arms wrapped loosely around Shizune's shoulder, while both women leaned heavily on the wall behind them. Her attendant had yet to take more than a small sip of her own sake. Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but ended up taking another swig of sake. After swallowing she said. "So how much shit do you think I'm in with the council?"

Shizune thought for a second before answering. "About waist-deep."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Pretty bleak for me though." Tsunade swished the contents of her bottle.

"I think this would be a wise moment for an 'I told you so' but I think I don't think I will." Shizune retorted.

"What's gotten into you?" Tsunade asked perturbed by her assistant's sudden change in behavior.

"Your sake." Shizune answered matter-of-factly.

"You've barely had any." Tsunade replied, incredulous.

"It was enough." Shizune answered shortly.

"All these years I've never seen you drunk, or even buzzed. Now that I see you slightly buzzed I think you can be particularly unpleasant."

Shizune leaned her head back. "Am I really that horrible?"

"Not horrible, just unsettling. You're usually so sweet and gentle. Its odd to hear you being so cynical." Tsunade clarified.

"Sweet and gentle? That's how you would describe me?" Shizune took another small sip of sake.

"Honestly, yes. You're kind, caring, reassuring, supportive, and positive. Sometimes you're amusingly over worried about small things. As a whole I would describe you as sweet and gentle." Tsunade explained.

"That seems odd to me, how could I ever be innocent enough to be called sweet." Shizune marveled.

"Well you are, most the time anyway. You always mean well with your actions. Even if they don't turn out as you planned, you try to be a positive influence on those around you." The Hokage said, now trying to convince her.

"It still seems odd to me." Shizune stretched out a little, slouching against the wall.

"Its just how I see you." Tsunade almost felt like she was defending herself at this point.

"Maybe your view is obstructed." The brunette suggested pessimistically.

"Or you don't see what I see in you." The blond retorted.

"What would make you believe I wasn't as sweet and gentle as you though?" Her attendant asked, her tone and expression becoming slightly more seductive.

"Why don't you figure it out for yourself?" Tsunade challenged, enjoying this turn in her assistant's behavior.

"Are you sure you won't be disturbed?" Shizune teased, leaning up to press her lips to Tsunade's cheek.

"Not entirely but I'm willing to try new things." The blond wrapped her other arm around her attendant before pulling her into her lap. She took Shizune's bottle of sake and set it with her's an arms length from her bed.

Shizune gently pressed her lips to Tsunade's forehead. Her hands moved to cup the older woman's face, clutching at the soft skin she found there. She ghosted her lips down her lover's face before pressing them to the Hokage's. Tsunade kissed back half heartedly, content to let Shizune guide them so she would be comfortable and not feel forced by anything that was happening between them.

Shizune moved one hand to cup the back of Tsunade's head and draw her closer. Her other hand slipped down to the small of her back, to the same effect. Tsunade pressed her body against the smaller woman, beginning to kiss back with effort. Her tongue slid out to effortlessly capture Shizune's. The brunette's tongue flailed uselessly against it's skilled opponent. Both of Shizune's hand trailed down to cup her lover's shapely bottom. Tsunade relented with her tongue and allowed Shizune to hone her kissing skills as she barely responded to the young woman's advances. Her fingers reflexively kneaded the firm curve of Tsunade's rear. The Hokage switched their positions and lay Shizune out on the bed. She straddled her attendant, still letting her maintain control. The brunette gently pulled away from Tsunade's mouth and mover her hands up to the hem of Tsunade's shirt. The smaller woman started to pull the shirt over her body. The blond lifted her arms for Shizune to pull her shirt off the rest of the way once it had pass her shoulders. Shizune threw the shirt into the clutter of the room around them before smothering Tsunade's breasts with kisses. She brought up both hands to hold up her large breasts so she could suckle n of her nipples.

Tsunade moaned as she felt the hot, inconsistent pressure against her turgid nipple. Her fingers twitched in the bedding they were buried in. She leaned her head back, another moan building in her throat as Shizune increased the pace of her suckling and began kneading her breasts, tweaking her other nipple with her dexterous fingers. Tsunade swallowed as her arousal began to build. Shizune picked up on the Hokage's growing need through the motion her hips were making. She popped the nipple out of her mouth and let both of her breasts drop, her hands moving to Tsunade's shoulders to pull her down closer for another kiss. The blonde's heavy breasts rested on Shizune's breasts as they shared another kiss, this one almost chaste in comparison to the last one. The brunette undid the sash of her kimono before pulling it off and pulling her kimono open. The first thing to be exposed was the tight wrap she kept her breasts squished into. Tsunade transferred all her weight and then deftly undid the wrap of bandages that served to constrain her attendant's most obvious form of femininity. Once these orbs were free of their bondage Tsunade cradled them in her hand, amazed by how well they filled the palms of her hands. Shizune's breasts were at least a cup size larger then they appeared. Tsunade took both of Shizune's nipples and twisted them between her thumb and forefinger. Her nipples stiffened under the Hokage's cold fingers. The blonde rested her forehead on Shizune's while pressing her lips fervently to the young woman's own. Tsunade's breasts found themselves in the hands of Shizune, whose fingers flexed and massaged her lover's large breasts. She smiled as she heard Shizune let out a small moan. The blonde pulled back and ran her hands down Shizune's abdomen and pulled her kimono apart the whole way and helped her slip out of it completely. After Tsunade threw her lover's kimono off of the bed Shizune was left only in a pair of simple panties. The Hokage smiled as she spied the design. "You still wear children's underwear?" She asked.

"They aren't children's," Shizune blushed. "I found them at a novelty store awhile back and I like them." She motioned over the pattern that had egg rolls and rice balls on a platter set on a purple background. Tsunade smiled and felt for the waistband of the underwear. She hooked her thumbs in them and pulled the panties off completely. Shizune felt the need to retaliate and grabbed Tsunade's pants around the hips and pulled them down, no underwear to be seen. After stripping them down and off of her lover, Shizune threw the pants to the same spot as the shirt. Now both naked before one another, Shizune felt her cheeks get hot as she felt Tsunade's eyes wandering on her body, while she averted her own away. Tsunade smiled, oh what a night this would be she thought excitedly.


	10. Time Well Spent

Authors Note: Sorry about the wait on this one, also for the shortness. Homework, Easter, and state testing are a bitch and take up a lot of my time.

Ino sighed impatiently while she watched the clock tick minutes by. She could see the deep pink light of the sun set through the window at the flower shop's front. Five more minutes she though excitedly. Five more minutes before she was released from her mother's punishment. Five more minutes before the twelve hour shift she'd been assigned was over. Now four minutes, four minutes until she could go to see Sakura. Ino tore her eyes away from the clock and began to close up. She went to the door to flip the sign, then pulled the blinds. She went around the shop watering plants and then swept up after she finished watering.

"Mom," She called. "Its seven I'm going out now." She slipped out the door before her mother could protest. The girl jobbed across Konoha to reach Sakura's house.

When she arrived at the front of the house she found the pink haired girl sitting on her front steps. The blonde sat down next to Sakura without invitation. "Hey," She offered awkwardly.

"Hey." Sakura answered shortly.

"What's up?" Ino asked tentatively.

"My mom doesn't believe that I was trapped in a cave for a day. I'm stuck in the house. Apparently my mother feels she can't trust me. I'm not even supposed to be out here."

"You're grounded?" Ino snorted.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah." Her shoulders slumped.

"For how long?"

"About five more seconds, I'm going for a walk. Wanna come with me?" Sakura stood up.

"Are you sure your mom won't get more mad?"

"She will but she'll forget about it soon enough." Sakura started to walk away, disappearing around the corner before Ino stood and followed her.

"You're acting weird. Are you sure you're okay? Did anything happen?" Ino asked after she had caught up with the pink haired girl.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm fine."

"You're not acting fine. Come here." Ino took Sakura's hand and walked briskly to the clearing that they had been lounging in before they became trapped in that cave. The pink haired girl allowed herself to be lead along the fastest route into the forest and then to the clearing. Once there, Ino sat down and motioned for Sakura to do so as well. The medic shrugged and sat down in the grass next to Ino. "What's wrong?" Ino asked again.

"I told you, nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Sakura snapped, turning away.

"You're not fine, something is bothering you." Ino insisted. "Tell me."

Sakura sighed. "I told you nothing is wrong, nothing happened. Just trust me."

"If nothing's wrong and nothing happened, why are you acting this way?" Ino asked lowly. Sakura wordlessly lay down and turned on her side away from the blonde. "Saku…" Ino trailed off petulantly, reaching over to stroke the girl's back. Sakura stiffened against her touch. Discouraged but not defeated the blonde withdrew her hand and moved closer to her. She too lay down, turning to face Sakura's back. After a few minutes she reached out and wrapped her arms around Sakura's mid-riff. Ino was surprised when Sakura simply lay her palms over her hands. The blonde moved closer, snuggling up to the pink haired girl. Sakura rolled over and pressed her face into Ino's neck. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Nothing to tell." Sakura replied.

"You're sure? Ino pressed.

"Positive. Now drop it." Sakura said with finality. The blonde hummed something intelligible before kissing her forehead playfully. "So," Sakura began. "How was your day?"

"Horribly boring. Mom made me watch the shop all day." Ino pouted. "I already know how you day was, want to give details?" Sakura shook her head again.

"I told you, there is nothing wrong. I'm fine, really." Sakura snapped, clearly irritated by her lover's questions.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really curious." Ino nuzzled her face apologetically.

"Its alright." Sakura relented. "I'm just grumpy, being cooped up in the house for long periods of time does that to me." Ino hummed in agreement.

"Want to watch the sun set?" The blonde asked, almost random. Sakura looked up at the sky, it was already a shade of bloated purple.

"Not much left to watch." Sakura observed.

"Its enough." Ino replied and disentangled herself from Sakura before standing up and offering her a hand. The pink haired girl let the blonde pull her to her feet. The florist walked over to a tree and began to climb it, motioning for Sakura to follow her up.

"Why climb a tree?" Sakura asked, vaguely remembering her own dreams of this the night before.

"Better view ." Ino answered directly as she climbed onto a large branch, making room for Sakura to sit with her. The blonde wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl, facing out toward the dark skyline where only a sliver of the sun was visible. Ino and Sakura stayed in the tree until all trace of the sun's light had vanished, then lounged in the clearing until the last of the stars twinkled reluctantly, breaking into the spell of darkness. It was only when the moon shone brightly with confidence did the girls part and return to their respective homes.


	11. Word Up

Naruto Uzumaki gritted his teeth as he landed heavily on a thick tree branch. His left arm smacked against his chest, sending a wave of splintery pain through his body. He braced himself as he jumped to the next available limb, grimacing once again as he landed. On his right he heard Kiba land, for once on only his feet on the same tree branch. The Inuzuka boy had an injured Akamaru curled up in the crook of the elbow while he supported Shino on his back. Looking in any direction one could see his injured comrades moving slowly in a formation designed by Shikamaru. To the left was the aforementioned boy, nursing a shattered shoulder and fractured arm. Behind he could hear the labored breathing of Neji who had shattered his sternum jumping in front of a blow meant for Ten-Ten. Kakashi traveled beside Neji, monitoring him while carrying a comatose Choji. Naruto had lost track of the distance he had traveled, even the direction, he just followed the three people in front of him, forging through the endless forest while listening to the sound of pain around him. In the end only three people had stayed at the hideout, and his mind was so hazy he couldn't remember who it was. Even the people in front of him had not identity, only flashes of colors and grunts and groans identified them.

Things had gone horribly wrong from the second the team had entered Orochimaru's hideout. Shikamaru's carefully constructed formation had fallen apart, all of his plans lost in the ambush that waited for them within those walls. If he remembered correctly it had started when the ANBU members of their team had made it through on of the false walls meant serve as an escape route for Orochimaru. Loud smoke charges filled with rotten scents had gone off, blinding all the senses. Then while they were blind and helpless, some how blocked from the strongest ninja with them, the assault began. Phantom blows began hitting, punch were dealt by enemies that were never perceived. Thirty seconds of this passed before Kakashi used a wind style jutsu to blow the powerful smog.

The real battle began quickly. Shikamaru wasted no time capturing one of their enemies. Kiba set on that ninja while the others set on the other five, however it seemed these ninja were not human. No jutsu worked on them twice, their skin was hard as marble and undamaged regardless of the force of the attack. After Choji fell the demons backed off and left them alone. The ANBU came stumbling from the fake wall, they were injured, but barely. The leaf ninja quickly picked up incapacitated and went back to the camp they had established at the beginning of the mission.

The ANBU and Kakashi had bound and set maladies, secured bone and treated the unconscious as best they could before sounding word back to Konoha of their defeat. The time they had spent waiting for the reply had been insufferable.

The news they had received when the hawk returned with the message had been wonderful. Kakashi had quickly organized them into groups, people to stay at the base, people that had to be carried people that could carry others, and people who could only walk on their own. They had rested for a few hours and eaten, then they had started off toward Konoha, leaving the three ANBU at Orochimaru's base.

Naruto pitched forward as he landed on a tree limb, almost falling off of it before he managed to balance himself. Shaking his head, the blond boy regained is focus, looking ahead and finding Lee, Gai, Kurenai, Ten-Ten, and Anko ahead of him. Uzumaki decided not to think of these things and instead to just focus on moving forward.

Two days later Naruto bounded out of the tent he'd been sharing with Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Lee. His arm and a few other injuries hade healed quickly leaving him in perfect health while others of the group were just beginning to regain their basic motor functions. He swaggered across the forest floor, threading his way past tress to the fire pit that Kakashi was warming his hands over to fight off the morning chill. Naruto sat down on a log next to his mentor. " So when do we move out today?" He asked eagerly.

"I don't know yet. Choji just regained consciousness last night. We'll give him awhile to regain his ability to walk and let the others rest up for awhile." Kakashi answered.

"Could I start ahead, with Azuma, Lee, and Ten-Ten, so we could reach the village quicker and bring back aid and supplies?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, if you did that we would have no defense against an attack or ambush."

"Alright then." Naruto mumbled and stood to trudge back to his tent to lay down and rest more.

Naruto grinned as he charged ahead of the rest of the group. Kakashi had, after a few hours of incessant pestering, allowed him to take Lee and Ten-Ten and go ahead. When questioned by Azuma the Copy Ninja simply told him that the three of them would nag him into insanity, so he had allowed them to go.

That didn't matter now though, all that mattered now was the green blur darting ahead of him while a pink dot jumped beside shim, then sped ahead. Naruto took both challenges and dodged around the two and raced ahead, bouncing eagerly from tree to tree.

Tsunade languidly rose from between Shizune's thighs, withdrawing her fingers from the warmth within her. Those fingers quickly found their way into her attendant mouth, where they were suckled clean. The blonde smiled and kissed her way up Shizune's belly to her breasts. She kissed her way along the conical peaks to the rubbery pink points of her lover's nipples. The brunette smiled and bent her head to kiss Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage allowed Shizune to flip her naked body into a prone position on her back with her legs spread wide. Her loving attendant settled on her belly with her face between Tsunade's thighs. She meekly extended her tongue to touch the outer labia of Tsunade's vulva. The blonde stretched out and grasped the back of her lover's head pulling it closer to her intimate parts. Shizune moved even closer, her hands moved to Tsunade's thighs and spread them apart farther pressing most of her face into the Hokage's pussy. Her tongue began to move quickly and heavily across the lips. Tsunade gripped Shizune's hair and twisted it in her hand. She gritted her teeth and threw her head back as her hips bucked forward she began to grind her pussy against Shizune's face as she licked almost fervently. Tsunade moaned as her attendant nipped playfully at her engorging clitoris. Shizune shifted the focus of her tongue directly to her lover's clitoris as she slid a tensed finger smoothly inside of her.

"Granny Tsunade!" The abrupt yell jarred Shizune away from Tsunade. Naruto's clamoring footsteps resounded through the building as he ran for the door into her secret room. The two of them scrambled apart, looking for the clothes that were lost in the dark room.

"Fuck!" Tsunade cursed under her breath. "Naruto, don't-" Her shouted warning was cut off by the door busting open and the boy in the orange jumpsuit skidding to a stop among the bottles on the floor.

"I need you to commission a few people to come back-" Naruto's quick, flustered speech died away as he looked over to the Hokage and discovered her current position. Tsunade had wrapped a blanket around Shizune and pushed her behind her. She had risen into a sitting position with one hand cupping her private regions but leaving her breasts uncovered. "What are you doing?" Naruto almost screamed in his surprise.

"Shut the door and keep your voice down." Tsunade snapped, instantly becoming authoritative even in the nude. Naruto quickly complied, while Tsunade crawled under the blanket with Shizune. "Now that you've seen this you'll probably want to tell others what you have seen. Put simply, don't or I'll have your career and defame you as a lying rebel. The civilian of this city are not accepting to what Shizune and I were doing. If word got out there may be unrest and revolts against the shinobi leadership. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded. "Now what do you want?"

"I need a couple people to come back with us, Ten-Ten, Lee and me, to help care for the wounded. We figured now that we're closer, it would be easier for us to get aid in. They'll have stopped to camp by now in the spot we had agreed on. If we leave within the hour we can catch them in the morning. Now I have a question on a personal level."

"Well you can take Sakura and Ino with you, they're both pretty accomplished in they're training, so they should help you out enough to get most of the people at least mobile. You might as well ask your question."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you. I want to know how long you've been doing this."

"Naruto, I've been like this for a long time, but before this moment I didn't really have a reason to be. I just had to smooth talk this one, and now I realize that I want now what this one has been trying to give more for a long time."

Looking perplexed Naruto nodded and added. "Okay I'll go now." Naruto turned and walked out the door, quickly moving to his task of fetching Sakura and Ino to keep his mind from the thought that had long been circling it.

Tsunade smiled as she turned back to Shizune. She kissed the brunette on the forehead. Her attendant wordlessly snuggled, her pink cheeks fading back to their natural color. "I'm sorry." Tsunade apologized. "Have you recovered from the embarrassment yet?" Shizune nodded and smiled a bit. "I love you" Tsunade added affectionately but with conviction, effectively silencing her attendant with her shock.

"I think we should just go to sleep." Shizune managed, snuggling close to Tsunade.

"Yeah, I agree we should sleep before someone else comes in." Tsunade agreed and snuggled down, almost instantly falling asleep. An hour or so later Tsunade was awakened by someone pressed their lips to her ear and whispering quietly but fervently.

"I love you too."


	12. We all come together

Naruto jumped onto the balcony connected to Sakura's room. He walked to the door and lightly rapped on the wood. He heard a yawn from within Sakura's room, along with the rustling of sheets. Sakura's smiling face appeared from behind the curtain, but when she opened the door, that smile had disappeared. "You look like crap."

"Yeah I do," Naruto agreed. "But that's not important; I need you and Ino to come back with me to a campsite to heal the wounded."

"Oh, you could go clean up while I go get Ino and meet up with you at the gate." Sakura offered.

"No time, there are people suffering. I can be stinky for awhile, so let's go." Naruto declined and jumped down from the balcony and began walking down the street to Ino's house. When they arrived Sakura asked Naruto to let her wake Ino. "Sure, if you really want to." He said, surprised but happy to be able to avoid waking Ino.

A few minutes later Sakura appeared with Ino at her side. All signs of the two girl's previous hostility with one another seemed to be gone. Rather then dwell on it, Naruto just pushed his thoughts to the side and focused on accomplishing his mission, then he remembered that he'd told Lee and Ten-Ten to meet him at the gate after they had collected all the medical supplies they could. He started walking faster, prodding Ino and Sakura to keep up with him.

Sakura let out a long sigh as she stepped back from Kiba, looking over the newly healed Akamaru with an approving glance. "Thanks Sakura." The Inuzuka boy said appreciatively.

"No problem, I already learned about dogs as part of my training." Sakura said deflected. "Try to let him rest for awhile though, it might take a few days for him to fully heal." She added before moving to Shikamaru and checking his arm.

"Ino's been with Choji an awfully long time." Shikamaru noted.

"Yeah, don't worry too much about it." Sakura assured him. "She's just being thorough on the after checks.

"You think so?" Shikamaru looked up hopefully as she pulled away from his now healed wound.

"It'll be a little sore but nothing too painful." Sakura informed him before walking towards Choji's tent to check on Ino. When she walked in the blonde was packing up her medical supplies, leaving Choji who looked far better, but was for the most part just lying on his bedroll. "How did things go?" She asked.

"It was fairly routine, just a concussion around the motor cortex. I cleared that up and everything else was simple." Ino answered.

"That's good. I finished out here and I'm going to tell Kakashi to let everyone rest up for the rest of the day and start out tomorrow. We can head back now."

"I think I'm gunna stay and nap for a bit."

"If we head back now we could get some time alone." Sakura tempted.

"True." Ino relented. "I'm tired now though."

"Then we'll stay here for a bit. You catch a nap and I'll entertain myself with something else."

"Thank you." Ino smiled sweetly.

"Don't mention it." Sakura smiled back.

Naruto put his hands on the back of his head as he looked into the mid-afternoon sky. He couldn't make sense of Sakura and Ino's sudden tolerance of one another. With the news of Tsunade and Shizune getting together he could believe that his peers had begun dating. Everything had become so confusing all of a sudden, with all these relationships sprouting up, he might have someone crushing on him. Oh, wait he did, Hinata. He'd forgotten about that amidst his training and missions. Now that he thought about it, he could probably ask the Hyuga girl out for a date and stop jerking her around. If Sakura and Ino had gotten together, or even just come to peace with each other, anything was possible. He wondered if he should ask Sakura about the change in their relationship, weather it be romantic or friendly. He sighed and stood up, all this thinking was making him antsy.

Sakura smiled as she walked back to the village hand in hand with Ino. The two were about halfway to the gates, having just reached the road that lead to them. "Today was eventful." Ino observed.

"Yes, tiring as well." Sakura added.

"Maybe we should relax, go to the bath house and unwind a little bit, ya know." Ino proposed.

"That's a brilliant idea. I haven't been to the spring in awhile, I've been busy training. It really is strange that Lady Tsunade hasn't been more attentive to our training when she was usually so diligent before we were trapped in that cave. She's probably trying to figure things out with Shizune now, though."

"That's probably the reason, though I'm not about to question it."

"You're right; I should just enjoy the break while we both have it, right?" Ino nodded.

"We're just about at the village." Ino observed. Sakura frowned and the couple dropped hands started talking about medical jutsu until they reached the spring.

After the two of them had stripped and dressed in towels, Sakura and Ino went into the warm pool of water. The warmth of the water soaked into Sakura's muscles and washed away the day's toil in a few short minutes. "This is nice; I haven't felt this relaxed in awhile."

"I agree. We should come here together more." Ino proposed.

"That's a good idea, we should come here every once in awhile. Maybe ever two weeks."

"It's a plan then." Ino smiled.

Tsunade yawned and stood from her chair, walking behind it to look out the window. The sun was disappearing from the sky, leaving only a pinkish trail across the sky. The Hokage stretched out and looked back to her desk. There were less than a dozen forms waiting on her desk. "I should finish these before I take off, shouldn't I?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yes, you should." Shizune answered unnecessarily from the shade beside the window.

Tsunade groaned and returned to her chair. "After I finish this, we should go somewhere." She suggested.

"Where, we couldn't be affectionate around anyone, I don't feel like being cooped up away from everything." Shizune shot her down.

"I was thinking we could sit on my grandfather's head and watch the sunset from there. It's pretty secluded so we could relax together." Tsunade replied, stacking the signed forms. "You'd better decide quickly, or we'll run out of sunset to watch."

"That sounds nice." Shizune admitted. "Did you plan anything else for tonight?"

"No, this is only the first date." Tsunade pulled a picnic basket from under her desk.

"You're prepared, when did you have time to pack that basket?" Shizune smiled.

"When I sent you out for lunch." Tsunade answered as she began walking.

"Are you going to blindfold me? Is there a circle of candles on top of the first Hokage's head? What sort of romantic notions do you hide behind that jewel on your forehead?" Shizune teased.

"You're so mean sometimes." Tsunade chided with a smirk. "I must be rubbing off on you."

Their conversation dropped off as they hit a full street. They forded through the crowds of people ushering them on past politely until they dipped into the alley way that hooked onto the path that lead up the mountain side. The women walked up three quarters of the path before linking hands and beginning to lean comfortingly together. At the top of the path which was directly above the Hokage faces, Tsunade dropped Shizune's hand and smiled. "Give me a few minutes to set it up." She requested.

A few minutes later Tsunade returned and offered her hand to Shizune. The brunette took the offered hand and was pulled against Tsunade before being picked up and carried bridal style. Her arms wrapped around Tsunade's neck and she buried her face until she felt herself being set down on a plush blanket. She released her hold on the Hokage's neck and let Tsunade help her steady herself. "Look around." Tsunade told her.

Shizune lifted her face and did a three-sixty of her surroundings. The orange tinted light bathed Konoha in an ethereal twilight that cast long shadows, giving her current perch an amazing view. Tracking up the mountain face, she saw that she was sitting on a red silk blanket that was stuffed with down or cotton. On the blanket were two matching pillows and two wine glasses. Tsunade reclined back on one of the pillows and offer her a glass. "What are we drinking tonight?" She asked.

"Konoha's finest wine." Tsunade answered as she pulled a long necked bottle from the basket. She poured Shizune's glass before pouring her own and setting down the bottle. "I hope you like it; I've been sitting on that bottle for awhile."

"A prized bottle of wine on a first date, is everyone who dates you this lucky?" Shizune joked as she took a small sip. "This is really good."

"I hope so." Tsunade smiled as she tipped the glass to her face and sipped. She turned her attention to the sun and held her arm out for Shizune to snuggle up to her. Her attendant smiled and scotched over carefully to snuggle up to her.

Naruto smiled as he oped the door to his home and stepped inside. He flipped on the lights and looked around. His plants with looking a little thirsty but were fine. The rest was almost exactly the way held left it. The blonde boy layed down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling for awhile. His mind was whirring with thoughts of Hinata, Shizune, Tsunade, and relationships. After the sky had darkened and the stars twinkled in the sky he decided that he should get a shower and change his clothes. After he changed into a spare outfit, Naruto went to the building washroom and threw a basket of dirty of clothes into the washing machine. He set the washer and turned it on before going to be one of the shower stalls and stripping down to bathe.

While showering Naruto decided that he would ask Hinata out in the morning, there was no use having the poor girl run after him when they could just go out and settle things. It wasn't like he didn't have feelings for Hinata; he thought she was a devoted friend and one of the most skilled senserey ninja from his academy class. He needed to move on from his childish crush on Sakura, it was obvious that she had moved past her infatuation with Sasuke. She hadn't batted an eyelash when she'd been informed that the mission to retrieve him had failed. It seemed like everyone was forging through the trenches of social interatction and relation, it only seemed approprate that he would too.

The next morning Naruto woke up early and wnet to Ichiraku's for breakfast. The old man and aughter were so overjoyed to see him; they treated him to three free bowls. He ate quickly and thanked Ichiraku before heading over to the Hyuga compound. When he arrived at the gates he found Neji and Hinata's father standing in the courtyard.

"Young man, your name is Uzumaki?" The aged man asked.

"Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki sir." He answered "Yes, I came to see Hinata, she's a friend. Is she her?"

"Hinata is in the houe, I'll go get her."

"No sir, don't trouble yourself." Naruto insisted.

"Very well, try not to get lost." Naruto nodded and trotted to the house to find Hinata. After a couple minutes of searching Naruto found Hinata and Hinabi in the dinning room.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered, her face cherry red. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something is there somewhere we can talk." Naruto grinned and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Oh, sure. Follow me." Hinata stood up and lead him through the hosue to a deserted hallway. "What did you want to talk about?"

Naruto paced anxiously. "Well, this is kinda sudden but, I was wondering if you would come to dinner with me tonight? Not to Ichiraku's but at one of the more high-end resturants on this side of town." Naruto proposed.

Hinata's eyes grew wide with exitment. "Naruto, are you asking me on a date?" She stuttered out as her face grew hot.

"Well." He hesitated. "You could call it that." Naruto admitted.

Hinata gasped and threw her arms around him, proclaiming. "Oh, of course I'll go!" Before drawing back shyly with a mumbled apology.

"I"ll come by around six, nothing too classy where we're going so you don't have to dress up too much." The blonde informed Hinata. "I should go though. See you at six." He walked out of her room and left the house.

Naruto sighted and looked at himself in the mirror of his room. He'd decided his normal orange jumpsuit to be far too gawdy for a refined establishment and opted for something less conspicuous. This less conspicuous was a dark green button down shirt and matching black slacks and a pair of black slip ons instead of his open toed sandals. He'd even taken off his headband for this occasion but he still had on his necklas. He felt over dressed and stuffy he hoped that Hinata enjoyed herself tonight dressing up like this would have been a total waste. He tucked his wallet into his pocket and flipped the lights off before leaving.

The walk to the Hyuga compound seemed much longer than usual and downright uncomfortable. When he finally got there he was releaved the resturant was only a few minutes away. Hinata was waiting at the gate, dressed in a violet spagetti strapped evening dress that touched her ankles and matching purple sandals. Her hair had been parted and pinned to acenuate the curves of her face.

Naruto stared unabashedly for a few seconds before he managed to speak. "Hinata you look amazing. You clean up pretty nice, huh?"

"I'm not that pretty, but you can clean up too, Naruto." Hinata replied shyly

"If you say so. Let's get going." Naruto suggested, deflecting her compliment.

"Alright, then where are we going tonight?" Hinata asked.

"Just up the street and around the corner. It's called the Vanishing Wall. I went there with Iruka for one of my birthdays, they make good food." Naruto anwered.

"Oh, I've een there too. Its one of my favorite resturants." Hinata smiled.

"That's good, I picked the right one then." Naruto grinned nervously.

"You have insight." Hinata praised him.

"Oh, we're here." Naruto pointed out.

The resturant was small and homey, having been made out of a flat apartment building.. The inside was decorated with floral arangments and line hung red lanterns that gave the place a relaxing atmosphere that was enhanced by the insenses of well prepared food. There were only five three seated table in the main dinning room and three prvate rooms tha could hold up to twelve people. The establishment was family owned, the three men and a few boys worked in the kitchen. Women and girls acted as waitresses.

They chose an empty table by the window that face the garden in the side yard. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before a waitress came to attend to them. They ordered shabushabu bowls for both of them. While waiting for they're meal they fell into a pleasant conversation about their academy days and the other genin. The topics deflty avoided Sasuke and his last mission. By the time the first round of meat had finished cooking, they had run through all the thoughtless topics either of them could think of and they fell into silence while they ate, both grasping for something to talk about.

"This really brings back memories." Naruto smiled as he dipped a large piece of meat into duck and soy sauce.

"How come?" Hinata asked, picking up another piece of meat.

"This is what I ate with Iruka back when I came here with him. I was such a brat then, its embarrassing to think about."

"That's kinda of cute." Hinata smiled at him before eating the cutlet in her hand.

"You think so?" Naruto asked while she chewed.

"Yes, it cute. You were so rebellious back then now you're just as stubborn but devote too. It really is cute." Hinata clarified.

"I never thought about it like that." Naruto smiled at her.

They dipped back into more of their small talk for the remander of the meal. Naruto payed the tabbed, sweating when Hinata started giggling at his froggy wallent. The walk home was pleasant, they said goodbye at the gate of the Hyuga compound, making promises that they would do this again sometime.

Once Hinata had gone inside Naruto took off his slip ons and walked down the street in bare feet. He'd made it halfway to his apartment when he saw Sakura coming out of the Yaminaka's flower shop. His questions from before sprang into his mind. "Oi, Sakura I need to talk to you." He called. Sakura puerked up and came across the street to him.

"What is it Naruto?" She snapped impatiently.

"Well it's a personal matter, so maybe we could go somewhere private? My apartment is close." Naruto suggested.

"Sure, whatever, let's go." Sakura replied, sensing that she knew what Naruto was going to inquire of her.

When they stepped into his apartment Naruto flipped on the lights and allowed Sakura to sit wherever she wanted. She chose the cushion by the ttable, Naruto say on the bed. "So what did you want?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Well, um." He hesitated. "You've been actin differently lately. Especially around Ino, you two are so friendly now. Not its bad or anything, but it makes one wonder if there is something going on."

"What are you implying Naruto? Sakura inquired, a lump forming in her throat.

"Are you and Ino togther, like as a couple?"

Sakura froze, her face hard. "No, that's sick to that. We just decided that the feud between us was stupid and childish. So we made amends." She lied.

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yeah, I'm gunna go now."

"I'm sorry. My mind is so meddled now. I didn't think this through."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura assured him before leaving.

Ino smiled as Sakura walked into the flower shop. "You're here early. Its only nine in the morning. I was just heading out to see Lady Tsunade."

"Ino I need to talk to you." Sakura said. "Privately." She stressed.

"Okay then. Let's go up to my room." Ino suggested. She turned and started up the stairs, listening for Sakura behind her. Once they were inside, Ino sat on her bed and looked up at Sakura who had remained standing. "What's up?"

"Naruto figured it out, he guessed that we were together. I told him we weren't but if Naruto can figure it out then other people will, and they might bring it up to my parents. This isn't good. How are we going to pull this off?"

"Sakura, we could come out to our friend, to the ninja and tell them to help us keep it quiet." Ino suggested. "Izumo and Kotestsu did it and it worked out for them."

"I'm scared Ino. I don't know what to anymore." She walked over and sat down next to Ino and put her face in her hands. "I'm lost here."

"Calm down, it'll all work out in the end baby. Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura. "Trust me on this."

"I love you, Ino. I really love you." Sakura gushed and hugged her back.


	13. Open doors that close in our faces

Ino grunted as she turned over in her bed, almost jumping when she felt another warm body beside her. She looked over quickly, wanting to discover the identity of this intruder. She realized it was Sakura quickly and began to feel foolish for forgetting that she had stayed the night in her bed. She smiled and cuddled close to her body, resting her head on the pink-haired girl's breasts. One of her hands instinctively found its way between Sakura's thighs, cupping her pussy. Sakura stirred at the touch, her thighs closing around Ino's hand. "Again?" She inquired sleepily, nuzzling Ino's neck. Ino didn't answer just began rubbing her fingers across the other girl's labia. Sakura buried her head in the crook of the blonde's neck as she let out small whimpering noises. Ino quickly shushed her as she slipped her finger into the girl's pussy, her thumb found Sakura's clit engorged as she began to diddle with it. The pink haired girl sank her teeth into Ino's exposed neck to keep herself quiet as she began to get closer to her climax. Ino thrust three more times before Sakura came on her hand. She withdrew her hand and offered it to Sakura for her to clean it. Sakura shook her head bashfully, so Ino licked the girl's juices from her head without hesitation.

The two lay together for a long moment before Ino's mom called her down for breakfast. Sakura smiled apologetically as she climbed out of the bed and got dress. Ino watched her, lust darkening her eyes before she ducked out the window and took off toward her own home. Ino got up from her bed and begrudgingly pulled on her clothes to head to the kitchen. Once there she found that her mother was scowling at her as she bustled around the kitchen, putting various foods on the plates in front of her father and herself. Ino turned her attention to her plate and scarfed down a few rice balls and a Tamagoyaki before scrambling out the door to meet Sakura at her house.

The blonde sight as she sat in a tree that was around the corner from Sakura's. Sakura took a long time to get ready and eat breakfast when she often went without breakfast to avoid her mother's wrath. She got impatient when waiting for her girlfriend to finish her morning meal. Just as Ino was beginning to get annoyed, Sakura came to stand under the tree. Ino dropped down off of her favorite branch beside Sakura and wrapped one arm around her. The girl leaned into her for a second before pulling away slowly and offering her a small smile. "Sorry I took so long. I know you don't like waiting for long periods of time."

"Don't worry about it. I just tore out early, mom was giving me the look." Ino deflected. "Come on, lets get going, Lady Tsunade's probably breathing fire."

"Yeah probably. She gets so impatient with us if we're late." The girl smiled at her blonde friend before moving forward.

Tsunade smiled as Shizune crawled onto her lap while planting kisses on her neck. "You've become quite the risk taker." She breathed as the brunette began to drag her tongue across her pulse point.

"Relax, I locked the door. The chair isn't facing the window. We're safe for the moment." Shizune mumbled against her skin.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade moaned. "You're so bold now. I wonder about you sometimes."

"Just shut up for once." Shizune ordered her playfully while she started to pull her shirt apart and move her kisses down her collarbone to the flat part of the blonde's chest. Tsunade leaned her head back and let her soft moans escape her throat. The kisses traced lower and lower until she felt Shizune's lips touch her nipple. Tsunade whimpered softly as her nipple was quickly surrounded by those lips and teased by the tongue within her mouth. The blond moaned and moved her hand to grip the back of Shizune's head. Shizune's other hand found and massaged her other breast. The Hokage bit her lip to avoid crying out.

A knock on the door caused Shizune to jump back. Tsunade turned her chair and readjusted herself while Shizune went to answer the door. She heard Ino's voice as she quickly fixed her shirt and tried to calm herself before turning the chair around to face her adolescent student. Unsurprisingly, Sakura was standing beside Ino, both stood stiff as though they expected to be yelled at. "What's with you two?" She questioned with a grin. "You act like I'll bite your heads off."

"Its nothing, Lady Tsunade. We're just a little tired from yesterday." Sakura answered.

"Aren't we all." Tsunade mumbled to herself. "Both of you completed the last exercise, right?" She asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes." Ino answered.

"Alright." Tsunade pulled two scrolls from one of her drawers and tossed them to the girls. "Two weeks, I don't want to see you for two weeks." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. After the girls left Shizune visibly relaxed.

"That was close." She said as she shut the door. "I'm sorry for being so reckless."

"Well what did you expect to happen when you jumped on me in here?" Tsunade questioned gruffly.

"Not that, I forgot about those two." Shizune mumbled back.

"Don't sweat it. Its nothing so major." Tsunade waved her hand dismissively. "We didn't get caught. That's all that matters. We just have to be careful."

"Yeah." Shizune sighted. "Would really be so horrible if we came out? Are the people really so prejudiced that they could not accept you?" She asked sadly.

"I'm not sure, but I'd rather not risk it and lose the support of the civilians if things do turn out that way. I'm sorry, I know its hard to hide like this."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy that I get to be with you like this. Nothing else matters. Just as long as I'm with you, everything will be okay."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. As you said, it would turn out badly if we came out. So its better to just get used to this." Shizune answered.

"You really mean that?" Tsunade asked, trying swallow the lump of emotion in her throat. "You'd really stick with me and slink around, than be open with someone else?"

"Yes, bonehead. I've been saying that for the last decade you just drown me out with booze and gambling. I've wanted you for so long, wanted you all to myself. You just kept pushing me away or holding me too close. Now that I have you, I'm never letting go, no matter what." Shizune assured her.

"I love you." Tsunade squeaked around her closing throat and turned her chair away from Shizune to wipe her eyes. Shizune let a small smile pull at her lips before she took up her usual position next to the window. After a moment Tsunade turned back to her desk. "So what's on the agenda for today?" The busty blonde asked in a shaky voice.

"Genin team assignments, permission forms, permit signing, and a few deployments. Kakashi should be reporting in with his final mission report today. A few other genin should be reporting back from a rank C mission to the land of Waves. That's everything scheduled Izumo and Kotetsu haven't come by with any of the paperwork yet. I'll get the pen and stamp ready." Shizune responded.

Naruto yawned as he looked up at the ceiling of his apartment. Sunlight came through the blinds and sent shadows skittering across his bed. He thought that he should get up, that dinner had been expensive and he needed to make money. He knew a few spots around town that would pay him off the books if he charged less than the standard genin rate. Yet all he wanted to do was lay in bed and think about Hinata. Ah, Hinata, he'd never realized just how cute she was, how she made him feel so special with her constant praise. Now there was a reason to get out of bed and work. He could ask her out again, take her out to dinner every night. That would be great! With a grin set on his face the blonde boy jumped out of his bed and grabbed a jumpsuit before heading down to shower.

Naruto smiled as he spotted Hinata walking down the street ahead of him. He tightened his grip on the boxes that were stacked in his arms and sped up to catch up with her. "Hey Hinata." He crooned sweetly. "What are you up to? What's with the flowers, huh?" He asked.

"Oh, this? I'm going to visit Shino and then Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru like the smell of these flowers." She answered. "What are you doing?"

"Just odd jobs. I spent too much money on stupid things and now I'm working to make rent by the end of the week."

"Oh, really? Did you spend all your money on me?" Hinata questioned.

"Not at all, that was just a little. Really!" He stressed. Hinata smiled at him.

"Okay, Naruto. I've got to turn off this street. See you later." Hinata smiled as she turned the corner.

Naruto paused for a minute to watch her go before he started down the street, desperately trying to remember where he needed to take these boxes.

Sakura moaned as she collapsed back onto a plush bed of grass. Ino growled at the scroll in front of her. "This is impossible, how are we supposed to restart a dead heart with out burning it out with our chalkra." She leaned her head back and fell next to Sakura. "So have you given any thought to my suggestion to solve our current predicament." Ino asked.

"You're only trying to change the subject so I don't make you get back up and try that drill again." Sakura said, defensively.

"You're just trying to keep me distracted so you don't have to answer." Ino retorted, somewhat angrily. "If you still need time you can just tell me, this is pretty delicate and I don't want to rush you. I understand that this is a big decision and that your relationship with your parent might be ruined if things don't go as planned. I'm not going to pressure you. Do you understand that?" Sakura nodded shyly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so, frazzled because of this." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just telling you so you know." Ino smiled. "Now we should probably get back to the training." Sakura groaned and covered her face with her arm. "Come on." Ino prodded her, stand up and taking her stance in front of the fold out table they had set up to hold the scrolls.

Naruto grinned as he walked past the Hyuga compound on his way home. He'd done enough work to cover rent and buy a little food for himself. He figured if he worked three more days like that he could take Hinata out to eat again and not have to sweat it. He couldn't help fantasizing about it, the imaginative date head him so enraptured that he lost track of himself and wandered aimlessly forward. He managed this for a few yards before he knocked into another person, hard. He snapped out of his daydream and looked down at the person he had just knocked over. At his feet sat the very girl he had been thinking about.

"Oh, crap Hinata. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going or paying attention. Are you hurt?" He jabbered at her as he helped her up.

"Naruto, I'm fine. I'm really okay. You don't have to worry." Hinata assured him with a small smile. "You can walk me home to make up for it." She suggested.

"Oh, okay. I'm really sorry." Naruto sighed. He held his arm out for her politely. She wrapped her arm around his, to avoid looking snobbish.

"So what were you thinking so hard about?" Hinata asked as they turned and headed back toward her house.

"Oh, nothing at all. I just kind of zoned out for a minute." He lied.

"I had fun last night. We should do something like that again."

"I was thinking the same thing. How about sometime next week?" Naruto suggested.

"That sounds alright, tell me the exact details later?" Hinata agreed.

"Yes I will. Oh, we're here. I'll see you later then." Naruto disentangled his arm from Hinata's so she could go inside the house.

"I can't wait." Hinata stated as she opened the gate. The blonde boy grinned and turned, heading quickly down the street with a sense of jubilation.

Ino smiled at Sakura as they backed through the doorway into her room. Sakura turned and shut the door quietly before following Ino to her bed. She knelt between Ino's thighs and leaned down to kiss her. She found the blonde's lips trembling when she brushed them with her own. She felt her lover's arms wrap around her and pull her close. She was barely kissing back, she could feel Ino's whole body shaking. The pink haired girl pulled back and looked down. "What's wrong?" She asked, her face creased with worry. Ino shook her head and looked away.

"Its nothing. I'm just jumpy. I must have over done it in training today." She mumbled.

"Let's just nap together then. Maybe you'll feel better after that." Sakura suggested, rolling onto her side to cuddle with Ino. "I was going to wait to tell you this, give it sometimes to if I still agreed with my own decision. Right now, though I want to tell you that I think it would be safer to come out to our friends."

Ino sat up and looked down at Sakura. "You really mean that?" She asked.

"I do. I have a question though. How are you planning to go about this coming out thing then?"

"I was going to tell Shikamaru and Choji, then tell them to spread it to the other rookies and Gai's squad. Also telling them that no one but those people can know. No matter what." Ino answered.

"So I would have to tell Naruto?"

"Yes you would."

"Well it sounds like a good plan." Sakura smiled. "I think we should sleep on it though."

Ino smiled back. "I agree." She cuddled up to Sakura again and threw a blanket over them.


	14. Mixed Messages

Ino chewed on her lips and fussed with her silky blond locks of hair while watching the door of the barbeque house for Choji and Shikamaru. It had been close to a month since her and Sakura had agreed to come out to their close friends. However, neither of them had mustered the courage to do it yet. Earlier in the week the two of them had made a bet over who would do it first. The winner would be the first to try out the dildo that Sakura had crafted through some ingenious ninjustu combinations. The blonde had declared three days ago that she would most definitely win. Now she was having second thoughts, wondering if submitting to Sakura's fucking would be preferable to divulging her greatest secret. She sighed and pushed the cowardly thought from her mind, scolding herself for the moment of weakness. She began bracing herself as the door opened to allow Choji's large frame to pass through it. Behind him was Shikamaru, his faced pinched into a grimace of boredom. The two boys took a few minutes to find where she was sitting and order some pork to be brought there.

When the boys were settled enough that Shikamaru had begun to whine about the stresses of his job and Choji was dutifully surveying the cooking pork, Ino quietly cleared her throat. Both boys focused most of their attention on her. She summoned her courage and began speaking. "Guys, I have something really important, but also really dangerous for me, to tell you. You have to swear to keep it among the twelve genin around our age." She waited for both boys to swear and then continued. "You remember that bet from a couple months ago, right Shikamaru? Well I fulfilled my end of it, and well Sakura liked me as well. Now we are together. We want to spread the word, but not to bigots or either of our patents. I was hoping that you guys could help us spread the word. Just among our close friends, though." She finished, looking at the two boys who just looked at each other with a stupid grin spread across their faces.

"Don't worry Ino, we'll keep it quiet among friends. Congrats though, things really turned out well for you though. I bet you're glad you lost the bet, huh?" Shikamaru said, feeling triumphant. Ino almost yelled at him, but instead she bit her lips closed and glared at him. By the look on Shikamaru's face, though, it looked like it only sweetened his victory.

"I hope things work out for you two, but I'll do my best to make things less socially complicated. Tell Sakura that she can always come to me for help and support when it comes to dealing with you." Choji grinned, dishing the barbeque onto the plates as unevenly portioned as the others would allow. All three ate and chatted of idle things, soothing Ino's stress until she was fully relaxed

Naruto where are you taking me?" Hinata asked mildly as she trailed behind Naruto.

"You'll see when we get there." Naruto replied leading her into the denser part of the forest. He guided her through a confuddled maze of small trails and passes. Just as Hinata began to get hopelessly lost, Naruto stepped around a bush and allowed her to see a small clearing that had been hewn from the woods. Strung around the trees were unlit paper lanterns. In the light of dusk, she could see a table big enough to comfortably seat two. Naruto quickly escorted her to the chair on the left. She smiled and thanked him. He nodded to her and moved to the middle of the clearing. He went through tiger and snake hand signs and then all the lanterns lit up. They cast a dull, vaguely red, glow about the clearing, illuminating just enough to clearly see the table. Naruto moved from the center of the clearing the table and sat facing Hinata. "I know that I said once that our dates wouldn't involve Ichiraku's , but he was the only one that I could think of that would do this." He said with an apologetic half smile. Hinata smiled back at him, speechless. She'd never the blond boy to do something so special just for her. Just as she was regaining her voice,, the jingling of bells was heard from beyond the clearing. It grew closer until footsteps and heavy breathing were heard as well. After a few minutes Teyuchi emerged carrying a portable ramen stove. Behind him his daughter emerged carrying two five gallon water jugs. The old man ser the stove down and began messing with a few of the valves and dials before he struck a match and lit the flame below the cooking plate

Ayame poured water from one of the jugs into two of the four pots. The old man fanned the first flame to perfect temperature then began working below the second pot. His daughter put two screening nets into the pots and then walked over to Naruto and Hinata.

"What'll it be you two?" She asked sweetly.

"An order of pork ramen for me and some miso ramen for the lady if you please." Naruto ordered, hoping that Hinata didn't mind him speaking for him. He glanced over at her, finding wonder and exitment etched into the features of her face. Her smiled at her as the young woman returned to her father and the now heated grill. Both the old man and the young woman began pulling ingredients from the cupboards below the pots in the stove and kneading them together to make dough. When the dough was satisfactory, it was put through a strainer that cut it into smaller strands. These noodles were dumped into the pots with seasonings. Teyuchi left Ayame to watching the noodles while her began grilling the pork and Naruto for the ramen. A few minutes later the young woman carried the bowls with chop sticks over to the table. Both Naruto and Hinata thanked her before breaking the sticks apart and beginning to eat. Naruto and Hinata chatted lightly between mouthfuls, discussing small gossipy rumors that had been passed around before that brought up a subject that they got more engrossed in.

"Ino and Sakura together? No way, I asked Sakura about that she said," He paused to take a mouthful of ramen. "that they were just friends."

"Well I heard it from Kiba, who said that Choji told him, it sounded more like they wanted to keep things quiet. Apparently they only want the three squads from our class and Gai's squad to know." Hinata answered.

"I guess it would make sense, but that means Sakura would have lied to me. Why would she do that? Its not like she can't trust me." He pondered aloud.

"Maybe she was just scared. Not everyone is as accepting as you, and her parents don't seem to be the most understanding people. She could have been afraid to tell anyone in case her parents would find out." Hinata interjected, blowing on the noodles she had wrapped around her utensils.

"That makes sense." Naruto answered with sudden realization. "You're so smart!" He praised the small girl.

"I'm not, really." She protested, her face turning beet red.

"You are, but now I'm kinda wondering what changed, ya know. Why did they decide to come out now?" Naruto questioned, staring into her bowl thoughtfully.

"Well, Ino is so flamboyant sometimes, maybe she is tired of hiding behind closed doors or not being able to talk about her relationship. So she could have convinced Sakura to come out to us, but no one else so that she would someone to talk to or so she could be affectionate around someone." Hinata replied.

"Geez, you know so much! How do you figure all this stuff out?" Naruto asked, awed by her knowledge.

"It's really not that impressive. I just listen to people and try to remember and understand what they say. Then I just put the pieces together to figure things out. Its like a big puzzle." She answered, beginning to eat again to avoid talking, Naruto drained his bowl of ramen broth before her responded.

"That sounds so difficult, though. That must be so much to remember." Naruto rubbed his head while she finished her ramen.

"Its not really difficult, its really easy after a few days." Hinata deflected.

Naruto stood up and pulled out his wallet, he took the bowls to the portable stove that the Ichirakus were feverishly packing up. He passed the contents of his wallet to the oldman and said good night. He walked back to the table and offered his hand to Hinata. She stood and took his hand. He took her back the path they had followed to the clearing, this time much more slowly than they had previously traveled. "You know, it's a long walk back to your compound, maybe you should just tay at my aprartment tonight." He offered.

"I don't think my father would like that very much, but thank you for the offer." Hinata replied graciously. "If you are tired I can walk home by myself."

"I wouldn't dream of abandoning you to the streets of Konoha." He replied, sounding hurt. She smiled at him and leaned into him as they walked along the narrow path through the woods.

Tsunade smiled as she leaned back against the wall with her clay bottle in hand. Shizune snuggled up to her side, holding a cup of instant ramen. The blonde carefully sipped the sake from the bottle and savored the taste. "You should stock more food here, there's nothing to eat." Shizune complained.

"I eat free at any restaurant in Konoha. Why would I keep food in the house when I could just go out?" She asked.

"Well we can't go out together, it would be suspicious for you to come over and have a candle lit dinner at my place with everyone looking in the windows, so you're going to have to stock food if you want a romantic dinner date." Shizune replied.

"We could go out and get dinner and save the romance for when we get back to my place. " She returned.

"I doubt that you would keep you hands to yourself for an entire meal." Shizune challenged.

"What makes you say that?" Tsunade asked deviously.

"The fact that I can't get through an hour without being ambushed." Shizune taunted.

"Well that's a different circumstance altogether." Tsunade replied her voice dipping lower. "How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when we're alone in a small room and all I can see is these," She gave Shizune's breast a squeeze for emphasis. "bouncing around as you pace back and forth, lean over me and lets not froget those moments when you innocently open you kimono, because its hot, and reveal to me the upper most portion of you most guarded treasures?" Shizune turned her face away from the blond, attempting to hide her blush. "Now ,you dressed formally, in a large roomful of people. Far less appealing to simply grab and undress you than if we were in the office."

"So you're saying that I should stop worrying and just let you jump me in the office?" Shizune asked.

"That might be a little counter productive, and if I remember correctly, you've jumped me before as well." Tsunade answered smugly.

"Once, and you liked it." Shizune bit back shamelessly. "We're arguing about nothing now, back to the point. I don't think it would be a good idea to eat out together."

"I disagree. I think that it would be better idea to eat out than to keep food here and make meals." Tsunade protested.

"I think us going out together would create rumors, it would make more sense to stay in and have a romantic dinner here." Shizune reaffirmed.

"It would create more rumors if we locked ourselves into my house and refused to tell others what we were doing." Tsunade shot back.

"Well, I don't think we would do it that often that people would notice. This is the third tim I've been here since we began dating, one of them was less than an hour. It would be much more suspicious if we went everywhere together, here, restaurants, and my place." Shizune recovered. Tsunade blew out a breath and put her hands on top of her head.

"Can't we just go out to eat and not complicate things?" She asked, defeated. "Just once to see how things turn out?" Shizune held up her hand to signify that she was thinking. Tsunade waited silently as the brunette mulled the idea over. While she thought, Shizune began sipping at the cooling ramen in her hand, drinking it like soup.

Tsunade leaned herself more closely against Shizune, enjoying both the warmth of her body and the sensation of being so close to her lover. Finally Shizune drained that cup and snuggled closer to Tsunade. "I don't think I could go out to eat and just relax. I'd be too nervous to enjoy it. Right now, I have to say no." She confessed, picking nervously at her Styrofoam cup with her fingernail.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I guess we're just going to figured something else out then, huh?" Tsunade responded.

Ino did her best to refrain from slamming Sakura into the closed bedroom door as she backed her up, searching for the elusive piece of raised metal on the knob that locked the door. Her lips clashed against Sakura's, peeling them back and giving her access to her mouth while her fingers fumbled with the lock. It finally clicked closed after a few terrorized seconds. Sakura moaned as Ino knotted her fingers into her pink hair, tugging on it to make her move to the bed. She knew Sakura could feel the heat and intensity of her arousal as they pressed closer together. "Where is it?" She demanded, pushing her lover onto the bed.

"Not yet." Sakura answered. "I'm not ready yet." Ino nodded, beginning to trace her kisses down Sakura's face and neck, pulling her shirt out of the way until it became enough of a problem that she had to remove it. Once the shirt was out of the way, Ino began working on removing her bra, kissing at the crease between her breasts. As soon as the clasp loosed, the blonde quickly moved the bra and wrapped her lips around her nipple. Sakura whimpered and arched her back a little bit, resting her weight on her shoulders. Ino nipped lightly at the girls nipple, drawing a louder moan from her. Sakura grabbed her hair and towed her face back up to her's. Ino let herself be pulled into a kiss, reciprocating Sakura's passion with subservience.

Sakura began pulling Ino's shirt up, until it was over her head and off. She smiled, seeing that the girl wasn't wearing a bra. Ino turned her head to the side, a slight blush lighting her face. "I didn't have anything clean." She offered. Sakura hummed and rolled Ino over, straddling her waste. Her hands began traveling up her body, trailing along her curves. She squeezed everywhere she could get a handful of flesh, her lips crushing Ino's. Her sex crushing against her belly. Ino sat up and pushed Sakura to the side, grabbing her wrists and pushing them to the bed. "You're ready." She observed. "Where is it?" Sakura closed her eyes, arching her back as Ino slid on top of her. "Where is it?" She asked, gently pressing her lips to Sakura's.

Sakura turned her head and looked at her bedside table. "To activate it you need to channel using sheep." She added quietly. Ino kissed her forehead and smiled appreciatively. She reached over and opened the drawer, feeling around and grabbing the first phallic object she felt. The dildo she pulled out was light brown, as thick as a bamboo stalk, about eight inches long with two heads. "We can use it as a link later on, but not now. We're not experienced enough." Ino pulled her shorts down and carefully inserted one of the head into herself up to an inch past it, leaving around six inches for Sakura. She put her hands into the sign of sheep and let it slowly come to life as part of her body.

Ino whimpered as she felt the throb of her new erection with that of her body. The air around the phallus irritated her, making her want to enter Sakura even quicker. The pink haired girl wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft, stroking it tentatively with her thumb. Ino whimpered and jerked her hips, bringing the dildo closer to Sakura's face. Ino quickly shimmied up Sakura's body, presenting it to her. Sakura grunted as its crown touched her lips. "Please, Sakura, please." She begged. The girl opened her mouth and took the head inside of it, sucking gently on it. Ino moaned, thrusting her hips forward slowly. Sakura tilted her head up more, taking more of the shaft into her mouth. She suckled on it, enjoying the sounds that the blonde girl made as she varied the pressure on the phallus. Ino scooted forward, pushing more of the dildo into her mouth more and beginning to gyrate her hips. Sakura let out muffled whimpers as Ino moved, distressing her. Soon she adjusted to Ino's actions and could comfortably suckle as she moved.

Ino bit her bottom lip as she felt her stomach begin to twist itself into knots. She pulled back, wrapping her hand around the shaft protectively. Sakura looked confused as Ino sat down beside her and leaned into kiss her, beginning to use her other hand to pull her shorts and panties down. Sakura kissed back, aiding in shedding her clothing. When her shorts had passed her ankles, Sakura spread her thighs apart for Ino to get between them.

Ino carefully positioned herself at the opening, thrusting slowly into Sakura. She moved in in one slow, fluid movement until she felt Sakura's labia brushing her own. She leaned down and kissed the girl, smiling as she wrapped her legs around her. Sakura pulled herself closer. "How's that feel?" Ino asked.

"Kinda full, how's it feeling for you?" Sakura replied

"Like someone has my insides caught in a warm vice." Ino whimpered, moving to pull out for the next thrust, but Sakura caught her and gyrated her hips, allowing her to feel the fluttering of her inner flesh around the surrogate. Ino pressed back, wiggling her hips, enhancing the pleasure. Sakura moaned into the crook of Ino's neck as she began to kiss there. Ino ran her fingers through Sakura's hair and wrapped the other around her, drawing her closer. Together they writhed, bringing mutual pleasure until Ino could no longer take it and her body tensed, convulsing for a few seconds before turning to jelly. Followed shortly after, Ino's spasming body thrusting the phallus into her body. After Sakura climaxed, the girl's lay together in a sweaty heap of flesh.

Sometime afterwards, both girls began to doze, still stuck together like dogs, but so comfortable that it seemed impossible to say awake. Just as Ino lost consciousness, a loud was heard on the door followed by Sakura's father's voice. "You girls have been in there for awhile, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, dad. We're just talking." Sakura called back, shaking Ino to wake her up.

"Well I'm coming in, so make sure that you're presentable." He said.

"Wait dad, just give us a few minutes." Ino woke and Sakura pulled away from her, motioning for her to hide the dildo and find her clothes.

"To do what?"

"Uh, fix our hair. We got pretty bored." Sakura lied, hoping it would work. Ino hid the phallus under a blanket and scrambled for her shirt.

"You'll be fine., I used to dress you, remember?" Sakura cursed under her breath as she pulled her shorts on and pass Ino's to her. The sound of the lock turning from the outside worried Sakura because Ino was bottomless and she was topless. The door opened on Ino struggling to pull her shorts up, knocking the dildo onto the floor. As soon as Sakura's door opened, everything stopped. Sakura's dad looked around, taking them in and they watched him to see what he was going to do. After a minute of this stalemate, he exploded. "What the fuck is this, you whore?" He demanded motioning from Ino to the dildo. "What kind of freak are you?" He crossed the room in less than a second, grabbing Ino by her throat and lifting her from the bed. "Is this the problem, this demon, come to lead you to her lair? " He threw Ino at the wall but hit the window instead, sending her through it and down a full story before she hit the pavement below.

The shouting and breaking glass drew a crowd, in this crowd were Azuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi, all returning home from some time in Kakura Town. Azuma pulled off his shirt to wrap around Ino's uncovered lower half and picked the lifeless girl up. Kakashi jumped into the window and punched Sakura's father square in the face, knocking him out. Sakura, who had been cowering beneath him, soaking up whatever abuse he wished to dish out, stood up and thanked Kakashi in a shaky voice. "Get dressed. Get what you need. You're staying with me tonight. You're never coming back here." Kakashi ordered her. Sakura, in shock, wordlessly complied.


	15. All Bets are Off

Sakura sighed apprehensively as she stood outside of the door to her parent's house. Kakashi stood next to her, holding a stack of cardboard boxes. "Come one Sakura, let's get this done." He encouraged. She raised her fist to knock on the door, waiting thirty seconds before actually managed to touch her knuckles to the door. It created a sound so pitiful that Kakashi didn't even heart it. "Louder, harder, we're not leaving without your stuff." Sakura drew back her fist and brought it against the door hard enough to split the first layer of wood. She waited ten seconds then hit it again, causing the door to splinter more. Just as the pink haired girl was about to knock again, the door was snatched open by a slight brown haired woman.

"Mother, I've come to get my things." She announced. Her mother stepped back to allow her into the house. Sakura brushed past her, Kakashi following close behind her.

"Try to be out before your father returns." The small woman advised as she shut the front door and walked into the kitchen. Sakura nodded absently. Her and Kakashi headed up the stairs to her room, whose door had been closed and locked. Sakura just pushed it inward, overpowering the lock. The inside of the room looked worse than Sakura had expected. The dresser and closet had been turned out, drawers pulled out and ransacked, and pieces of loose flooring tore up. Most of her clothing now lay in a giant pile, crumpled as if they had been shaken out; pockets were turned out, as though someone was looking for something. Her vanity's mirror and lights had been smashed; the drawers and storage slides had been pulled out and were littered about the floor, makeup and hair products thrown everywhere. Her sheets, blankets, and pillow cases lay on one pile, and her pillows lay on top of the mattress, which had been flipped onto the floor. Her bedframe was pushed, at an angle, against the wall. Everything breakable had been smashed, picture frames, ceramic figurines, and the little glass novelties that she had picked up from different missions, all lay ruined across the floor. Burnt scraps of pictures were scattered around the floor, spread around by the wind currents that came through the broken window.

Kakashi dropped the boxes in a relatively clear spot and knelt by the frame of the picture that contained the members of squad seven. He sorted through the glass and other refuse until he found an unburned portion of the picture. I contained a large portion of Sasuke's face and the very bottom of his own hand. He slipped it into his vest pocket, rising to watch Sakura begin to pick up her belongings and arrange them into the three boxes he'd brought. He decided that he'd see if he could employ someone to reconstruct the photo using his copy and what remained to this one, and then give it to Sakura as a home warming gift.

"Can you hold your own here for an hour? I'm going to go fix up Azuma's extra room with Ino. Who knows what sort of things she'll find in there. If things look bad, I'll send Kurenai or Azuma over to supervise. Does that sound good?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." Sakura replied. "Thanks Sensei."

"Don't mention it." Kakashi opened the door onto the balcony and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade groaned petulantly as Shizune towed a bag of groceries into her living quarters. "Let's just go out, we're not going to be able to make a good meal in here."

"We're only making rice balls, and if you really don't want to cook. You can go take a nap; I'll wake you up when I'm done." Shizune offered. Tsunade pressed a peck to Shizune's cheek.

"You're too good to me." The blonde sighed. "Thank you." She continued through the kitchen area to her bed in the corner of the building. She stripped off her jacket and arranged her blanket on the bed. She got into the bed and pulled the blanket over herself.

Hinata sighed happily as she walked past Ichiraku's ramen shop, remembering the date that they had gone on two weeks before. Since that night, however, Naruto had been acting strangely. He refused to see her most nights, telling her that he had something he needed to work on. So she'd decided to surprise him at his apartment and see what he'd been working on. As she walked down the streets that lead to his apartment, Hinata squinted against the sun as it shone from its highest point in the sky. It took her a few minutes to reach the building and a few more to climb up the stairs to his apartment.

Hinata knocked on his door lightly, waiting a few minutes for some sort of reply. When none came she knocked harder and waited a moment before calling out. "Naruto-kun, I thought I'd drop by and see if you were busy." Still no reply came. Hinata shrugged and started to head down the hall when she heard a loud exhalation come from Naruto's apartment. She turned and silently walked back to the door. She activated her Byakugan and gazed through the door. From her vantage point she could see a person, and shaped like Naruto, hunched over with a hand moving up and down, stroking a smaller part of his chakra network. Hinata observed for a few more seconds before she processed what she was spying upon. She almost gasped, realizing at the last second, and then stopping herself. She stalked off, her face beet red.

Shizune smiled as she gazed upon Tsunade's sleeping form. She glanced between her lover and the plate of rice balls in her hand. She bit her lips indecisively. After a few seconds she set the plate down on the floor and snuggled up to Tsunade, nuzzling at her ears and neck. The blonde groaned and moved away from her. The brunette followed, wrapping her arms around her older lover's waist and continuing her annoying nuzzling until Tsunade finally sat up. Shizune smiled as the woman curled her lip up distastefully at her. "Dinner is ready."

The blonde held out her hand for a rice ball wordlessly. Shizune took the plate from the floor and sat on the bed. She set the plate between them and allowed Tsunade to take one. The Hokage took a small bite, tasting the flavor. Shizune took one herself and popped half of it into her mouth. She chewed it thoughtfully before swallowing, watching Tsunade's face as she savored the small bite she had taken. "It's good." Tsunade admonished after taking a few more. The brunette smiled.

"Thank you." Shizune replied graciously. They ate in silence, carefully picking around the well-made one so the other could have them, until only the best were left and it became a game of careful inspection to find the smallest flaws and selecting those rice balls. The two of them became so enraptured in their little game that they barely noticed how close they were moving to one another, until they bumped heads as they moved closer to the plate to inspect the last two rice balls. Shizune squinted, looking for the slightest malformations, the slightest crack or fission between grains. She put out her hand to hover over them, only to have it knocked away as Tsunade grabbed the flawed rice ball. She smiled victoriously as she raised the bit of rice to her lips. Shizune reluctantly claimed the best ball, popping the whole thing into her mouth and chewing slowly to savor the flavor. She noticed that this ball didn't taste too much different from the others.

Tsunade picked up the mostly clean plate and stood from the bed, carting it back to the sink and running water over the surface, dusting the food particles off.

"See, this was nice, it had an intimate feel to it." Shizune called from the bed. "I bet in a few weeks we could pull off a dinner at my house. That'll be a real treat; I have so much to cook with at my house."

"Yeah, that meal had a quiet intensity to it. I liked it; I liked it a lot more than I thought I would. I can't wait to eat at your place. I think these secret dinners will be more fun than dining at restaurants. It's almost like being parts of a secret club, except without the pressure of worrying about the members you don't trust will spill your secret." Tsunade answered, walking back to and stopping in front of the bed.

"Except that a club doesn't have benefits like this." The brunette smiled, extending her hand to her blonde lover. The buxom woman took her hand, allowing herself to be pulled down onto the bed. Shizune smiled as she climbed on top of the other woman, and pressed her lips to her forehead.

"No, a club doesn't, does it?" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

Ino found herself looking about in wonderment at the room she had just cleaned with the help of Kakashi and Kurenai.

"It looks so much bigger now." She commented. "And so much healthier too."

"Yes, that happens when you spend a few hours cleaning up." Kakashi replied, dusting himself off.

"How long are you guys going to be staying?" Kurenai asked.

"A little over month, hopefully. Sakura and I put a security deposit down on the apartment we were looking at. Now we're going to start buying furniture and placing it in there. Between training and actually working to make money to buy it, it'll take a bit longer than either of us had hoped. I don't mean to offend Azuma, but we can't wait to have a place of our own."

"I doubt he'll find that offensive. He's not exactly adjusting well to having to young women in his house." Kurenai laughed. "You should hear the way he grumbles at me."

"I didn't realize that we were being so disruptive. We could just buy essentials like a bed and stove then move in within a week." Ino suggested.

"I wasn't suggesting that you do that at all." Kurenai clarified. "Don't worry about it, Azuma is a big boy, he can handle it. I just don't want you to feel like you're offending or displacing anyone."

Sakura and Azuma walked in, Azuma's arms loaded with boxes, as Ino was about to reply. Azuma staggered over to the girls' room and placed the stack on the floor.

"That should be it, then, right girls?" Azuma said. "Ino's things are already packed and ready to go, but you can pick them up without an escort. You know the rules, foods free, bathroom split as far as storage space, we're all set for as long as you two need a place to stay. Now if you'll excuse us, Kurenai and I have something urgent to discuss privately." He walked over and wrapped her arms around her waist, towing her backwards into the master bedroom. Ino and Sakura smiled at each other, linking hands and walking into the guest room together.

Naruto rubbed his head nervously as he stood in front of the door to Hinata's room. Her father had long since allowed him free access to the house when he wanted to surprise the girl. According to Hinabi, her older sister had been locked in her room since returning from her walk this morning. The blonde boy sighed and raised his fist to the door, knocking lightly. "It's Naruto. I came to see if you want to take a walk tonight? I know I've been distant for the last few weeks; I've been working on a project for Granny Tsunade. But now I'm done, and we can go out, that is if you want to." He called through the door.

He heard soft footsteps padding to the door. "What kind of project?" she asked.

"The secret kind, nothing special though. It's nothing amazing, not a weapon of mass destruction or anything." Naruto answered.

"You're done with it now. No more moodiness or deflections?"

"Yes, for now. We might get assigned another mission within a few months."

"We?"

"The team I was working with. That's also secret, sorry."

Hinata opened the door. "Okay, let's go out for a walk. I've been missing you."

"Alright, I've got a lot of things to talk to you about." Naruto said, reaching for her hand

END

Authors note: And so ends Killer Blow to the Heart. I hope you all enjoyed the tale I have spun as much as I have.


End file.
